Take Him Back
by thorsx
Summary: Draco made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with Hermione. She felt broken but realized that there was a blessing in store for her. What happens if Draco finds out the secret she's been keeping hidden from her all these years? What happens if Hermione finds out his reason why he left her? Will she take him back?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Draco, you listen to me."

"No, YOU listen to me." A short pause fills the air as Draco Malfoy gathers himself. "Look, Hermione. Whatever happened between us it's over. I thought we agreed that there'll be no feelings attached but here you are moping in front of me like a girl." Draco pushes her away a little to hard and she falls on the floor.

"Don't pretend it was nothing to you." Hermione tells the boy as tears flow down her eyes. It's been months since Ronald Weasley broke her heart and it's been months since Draco Malfoy offered to fill the gap in her heart. "Draco.. please don't go." She tries to stand up. Forcing her shaking feet to held her weight, gripping on the table desk beside his door.

Draco gives out a sigh. If his father found out about his relationship with Hermione Granger, he's toast. He shakes his head. "Clearly you don't know me. I'm Draco Malfoy, have you forgotten? It was and IS nothing to me." He waves his wand to shrink his trunk's size. "For a bright witch you're certainly stupid. Why the hell would I give a damn about you? Guess what Granger. I don't. You must've misinterpreted yourself cause I don't give a rats ass about you."

He disappears. Hermione falls on her knees as she continues to sob. He was right, it was stupid of her in the first place to play with the enemy and now she's gotten herself in a ditch. Their relationship was purely physical at first but then it evolved into something more. Something deeper and meaningful. Hermione thought that he felt the same way but apparently not. She suddenly feels the urge to puke so she rushes towards the bathroom, lifting up the toilet seat and blowing everything she ate for breakfast.

"This isn't good." She murmur to herself as a thought pushes itself into her mind.

* * *

Draco appears in his family's manor. He felt a sudden rip in his stomach, must've been from apparating but he couldn't tell. His mom runs to him to give him a tight hug. "How are you dear? You look sick, what have they been feeding you there. Come let's eat."

"I'm fine, Mother." She holds his hand and ushers him towards the dinning room where food was laid out just for him. Draco couldn't bring himself to eat anything and instead excused himself.

"What're you talking bout, Draco. You have to eat."

"No, mother. I just need to rest for a few minutes." His mother frowns at what he said but there isn't anything else she could do but let her son be. She watches as he retreats to his room and gave out a sigh.

Draco regrets what he did to the poor girl. Indeed, what they had was special but he knew he couldn't bring her home. His father knew about their relationship and sent him a threat a few days ago at school. _"If you don't leave that mudblood girl by the end of the school year... I'll personally make sure she won't ever get to see you."_ He had to pick. His happiness or her life. It was a tough choice but he figured it out last night. Pretend like everything was nothing and leave her alone.

"Father must be pleased." He says to no one as he lays down on his bed. It felt different sleeping on his own bed since Hermione would usually be beside him all snuggled up. He thought that his future would always be like that. Apparently, not.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

So I hope you guys like the Prologue of our story!

Edited on November 16, 2015

 **PHOTO CREDITS**

CaptBexx on DeviantArt! Go ahead and check her out her artworks are really great!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Madam Pomfrey?! Are you there?"_

 _"Dear Merlin, Hermione Granger. What are you doing here? It's the last day of school and you've gotten yourself into trouble? I thought it's finally time for me to take my break but here you are crashing in ruining my mood. Oh well, might as well get on with it. So what's the problem Ms. Granger?" The old nurse told her. Hermione tried to stop her tears from falling. "Well go on dear, what's wrong?"_

 _"I think I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Hermione remembered the time she went to Madam Pomfrey's office four years ago. She always does whenever it's Scorpius' birthday. The little boy is beside her snoring softly. It was 5 o' clock in the morning. She remembered feeling uncertain, feeling scared and alone but Ginny knocked some sense into her. If Ginny hadn't... her baby wouldn't be celebrating his fourth birthday today.

 _"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Hermione paced around the young girl's room in the burrow. Ginny was the only one she told her secret too, about Malfoy and about the child. It's been a week since she visited Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts and it's been a week of puking and headaches for her._

 _"Merlin, Hermione. I have no idea why that's even a question. You're gonna keep the baby."_

 _"Ginny, have you forgotten who the father of the child is? Have you gone bonkers?"_

 _"No Hermione, but the child does not deserve this. He or She has the right to live. It isn't his or her fault to begin with!" The young girl yells at her. Hermione stopped herself from pacing and was glad she placed a silencing spell on the room._

 _"I've got nobody, Gin. I can't raise a child on my own."_

 _"But Hermione, you're not alone. I'm here. Ron and Harry are here. We're all here for you." Her friend held her hand. Hermione felt the tears leave her eyes._

 _"If they found out who's the father..."_

 _"They won't care. As long as they see you're happy and that he'll never harm you they don't care." Ginny embraced Hermione and let the girl cry on her shoulder._

Scorpius' eyes flutter open. "Morning, mommy."

Hermione couldn't fight her smile as she reach out to touch her son. He got his father's hair and eyes. It haunts Hermione everyday. "Morning, Scorp. Happy birthday." Her son's eyes widen at the realization.

"Mum, it's my birthday!" He begins jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yes, and it's still early. I suggest you go back to bed while I prepare your breakfast." The boy stops and frowns.

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Fine, then you can help me out." He frowns even more but agrees. Hermione made herself coffee while her son pulled out the milk carton from the fridge opening it to take a sip.

Hermione mutters a spell under her breath and the milk carton flies out of his hand and onto hers. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking milk."

"Get a glass. You can't drink straight from the milk carton. That's gross." She settles the milk on the table as her son grunts.

"It's my birthday."

"I don't care, go on and take a glass from the lower cabinet." He frowns.

"Why don't you give me a free pass, mum." He tells her as he walks to the cabinet and grabs a small plastic glass.

"It's because I love you." Hermione grabs her son and carries him placing him on the table and giving him kisses all over his face.

"Ok, mum! I get it. Haha, stop!" The boy begs as Hermione continues to kiss her son.

"Mother loves you Scorpius."

"Scorpius loves mommy too." She presses her nose against her sons and he did too, wiggling it.

"You're growing up so fast, baby. Next thing you know you're leaving me alone."

"No, mum. I'll never leave you. Why do you always say that?" Scorpius looked exactly like Draco and it was her greatest fear that one day he'll leave her for his father... or just leave her like his father did.

"Nothing, it's just that mum loves you so much." The boy laughs as her eyes swell up.

"You're so dramatic, can I please have my birthday pancakes now?"

* * *

"Mum, does this look good on me?" Hermione looks up from the sink to see her son wearing a green t-shirt and khaki shorts. She saw Draco in him... to much of her past. Hermione left the wizard world after Hogwarts and decided to work in the muggle world. She became a popular owner of a book shop with several branches across London. The only people who knew she had a son were Harry and the Weasleys. Nobody else, not even Malfoy... of course not Malfoy.

"Sure, baby. But don't you want to wear something Red? It's James and mum's favorite color."

"Ugh mum, I don't care about James. It's my birthday and I want to wear my favorite color." Spoiled just like his father, Hermione thought. She smiled as he thumps his tiny legs on the ground.

"Okay, sweetheart. Go ahead and wear that if you want to. I'll just finish up with the dishes, take a bath and we'll floo to the burrow together." The young boy takes his seat on the table.

"Moma, why don't we live where James and Lily live?"

"Well, moma's work is here." The boy says ok. Hermione doesn't like talking about the wizard world to him and Scorpius didn't mind. He asks Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry to tell him instead. "Ok, I'll take a bath. How about you watch the telly first?" He nods and Hermione gives him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Aw, Scorpius is four! Yay, do you think Hermione needs a someone-someone in her life or naaah?

Edited on November 16, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday Scorp!" Ginny yelled as soon as she saw the two enter her living room. She carries the boy and starts kissing his cheeks. Scorpius tried to squeal but he couldn't break free from the woman.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me." James yanked on Ginny's skirt. James was a few months younger than Scorpius. Ginny finally let the birthday boy down who immediately tackled James.

"Hi Gin."

"Hi Mione." Ginny embraces the older woman. "Mum's busy in the kitchen."

"What? That's too much. I'll do the preparations, please tell her to st-"

"What are you talking about, Mum loves cooking. You guys never drop by anymore so she took the liberty of cooking everything for Scorp's birthday party." Ginny lead Hermione to the living room and urges her to take a seat.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Ginny smiles.

"Getting Scorpius' gift."

"You guys, you don't have to do that."

"But we want to, the little boy deserves marvelous gifts." Ginny settles beside Hermione on the couch. "So, have you heard about Luna and Neville?"

"Omg, what?" Hermione starts listening to Ginny when Scorp comes near her.

"I'll be playing outside, okay?" Hermione nods her head and approval and watches her son run outside. Lily Potter starts following after the boy. "So, what about them?" The two drown themselves in gossips.

"Can I join?" Lily asks her older brother.

"No. You're gonna give Scorpius cooties. Go away, Lily." James snobs his younger sister who frowns. Scorpius felt bad about making her sad so when she turned around he grabbed her hand.

"You can stay. She can stay." Scorpius told James who crosses his arms at his friend.

"She can't stay, she's a girl."

"You're a girl!" Lily sticks her tongue out at her one year older brother

"Oh come on James, it's just a game. Let her stay." Scorpius still had his arms around the girl's hands.

"Fine! She can stay. As long as you stop holding her hand like that!" James yanks his little sister away from his friend.

"So what are you guys playing?" Lily asks sweetly

"We were playing hide and go seek." Scorp tells her. "Do you know how to play that?"

"Yes, I have to hide and then you guys have to find me."

"Yep, so since she just joined this game. Might as well make her the it. Go ahead, Lily. Start counting to 50." James turns her around and covers her eyes with her hands.

"Fine, I'll find the both of you!"

* * *

"Happy Birthdayyyy Scorpius" The whole family sings for the birthday who shuts his eyes for a minute before blowing the candles.

"Did you make a wish, sweetheart?" Molly asks the boy who was sitting on her lap.

"Ahuh." Scorp smiled at everyone in the room.

"Will you tell us?" Arthur asks fixing the boy's hair.

"Then it won't come true. Isn't that the purpose of the wish?"

"Oh come on, just tell us your wish Scorp." James chimes in encouraging his best friend to tell. Scorpio pauses unsure if he should or if he shouldn't but then the whole family starts singing in chorus. "Tell us, tell us, tell us." He looks at his mother who slowly nods in approval.

"Okay fine." He closed his eyes. "I'll tell you, I... I wish my dad was here."

Everyone fell silent at his wish. "See that's why I didn't want to tell." All eyes were on Hermione who didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. I know mum doesn't like talking about it." Scorpius said before climbing down Molly's lap and approaching his shocked mother. "Mum, I didn't mean it... no I mean I meant it but mum please -" Hermione cuts of her son and lifts him up to her lap.

"It's okay sweetheart. Okay, do you wanna slice your cake?" The Weasleys plus Hermione began singing happy birthday again.

Ginny continuous clapping to the song while giving Hermione a look. Hermione just gave out a sigh and watched her son eat down his cake. Everyone was having a great time, telling stories from school and telling gossips. Scorpius and the kids finished their cake and food first and head off to play in the living room.

After dinner, Hermione sips on her wine as she watches Scorpius open his gifts at the corner.

"Mione."

"I'm okay Gin." Ginny places one arm on her hip. She's known the woman for years she knows she wasn't okay.

"Why can't you just tell Malfoy?"

"Have you gone crazy? He made it clear. He doesn't give a damn about me."

"But there's a chance he gives a damn about Scorp." Hermione looks into Ginny's eyes who just smiled. "Scorpius is his son and he has the right and the poor boy has the right to know who his father is."

"We've talked about this so many times and I'm sure you know the answer." Hermione smirked.

"I do, but Hermione the boy's looking for his father already. You can't keep him away from that. As soon as he gets his Hogwarts letter you're screwed. People will notice his hair and his eyes, eventually people will patch up all the evidence and everyone will know that he is a Malfoy."

"I know, that's what I'm scared of." Hermione drinks down the rest of her drink, eyes still on Scorpius. "I just... don't know how Malfoy would react if he found out. Scorp's not a pureblood, I'm sure he wouldn't like it. His family would go nuts and probably disown him."

"Stop being so negative." Ginny pats her back.

"GIFT TIME FROM YOUR BEST UNCLES" Ron yells as he brings a box in front of Scorpius. The boy's eager to open up his present.

"What is it? What is it?"

"I don't know, go ahead and open it." Harry tells the boy who's face got more excited. Hermione and Ginny approach the small crowd that formed. Scorpius takes a peak at it and opens his mouth in shock.

"What is it?"

"It's a broom!"

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Edited 10/16/15


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius never asked her about his father that much. The child knows that she didn't like talking about it. Hermione knew she couldn't run away from it for the rest of her life but Ginny was right, the child deserved to know. His father deserved to know. Hermione didn't know how to feel. Ron and Harry bought her son a broom. He loved it and promised to come back tomorrow so he and James can train with Ron. Hermione knew that she couldn't stop her son from pursuing what he really loves so she agreed. Everyday he starts to show how much he's a Malfoy and everyday Hermione's fears come to life.

She burrowed him in books, made the book shop his second home but it didn't work. He isn't passionate at reading as much as she is and she couldn't blame the child. She enrolled him in a muggle school, he had muggle friends but he was more amazed with magic. At the age of four he already showed signs of magic. He made his pencil float the other day. Hermione was proud, happy for her child but Ginny was right...again like she always is, sooner or later he'll go to Hogwarts. Everyone will notice his eyes and hair.

The boy yawns. "Mum, aren't we going to bed yet?" He asked his mother who was still starring at their telly. They sat on their sofa watching cartoons.

"Do you want to?"

"I do."

"But it's a Sunday tomorrow, no school."

"Yes, but you promised I can go to James' house tomorrow so that Uncle Ron can teach us how to fly a broom." Hermione nods and turns off the TV.

"Ok, sweetheart. Go ahead and change your clothes. I'll clean up here and go right after you." The boy climbs the stairs changing to his pajamas. Hermione stays a little while longer downstairs starring at the turned off television.

She has to tell Draco, it's his right. She can't imagine how. Will he be angry? Will he disown the child? All she could do was sigh. She climbs the stairs and dress in her own pajamas. Scorpius was already laying on his side of the bed.

"Mum, are you mad?" He asks her as she lays beside him

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Well... about my wish."

"I'm not mad."

"But you're not happy either." Scorpius turns on his side facing his mom who was staring at him with her brown eyes.

"... do you want to know who your father is?" Scorpius didn't know what to say so he just stared at his mother. Hermione could see tears forming in his eyes. "Come here baby." She hugs him and he nuzzles his head on her neck. "Your father looks exactly like you, you know. He went to Hogwarts like mum did." When she heard no response from the child she continues. "He had pale blonde hair and grey eyes."

Scorpius took a minute before he asked his mom the question he has always wanted to ask. "Did he love you?" Hermione fights the tears. Scorpius can't see her cry.

"He did, he loved me. That's how you were made because we loved each other so much. You know, like the people in the telly." Hermione felt Scorpius nod and she continues. "Except in real life, Scorp... things don't always go the way you want it to. Your dad fell out of love with mum and left me. He just woke up one day and decided he was tired of loving me."

"How can anyone become tired of loving? I'm pretty sure I won't ever grow tired of loving you mum."

"Some people just do, Scorp. There's nothing we can do about it." The boy's face fell. He saw the tears in his mothers eyes so we wiped them.

"Please stop crying, if dad fell out of love with you I won't. I'll always be here." Scorpius snuggled his mother in a tight embrace and two fell asleep.

* * *

There's not a day that goes by without Draco thinking about his probable future with Hermione Granger. His father made sure that they had no connections. He burned the letters Hermione sent and punished him for it. Now that he was gone, Draco knew what he had to do.

"Draco, what are you thinking of?" His mother asked as they sat on the dining room. "Are you thinking about your father?"

"I am."

"Draco, the man is dead. Let it go." He looks over to his mom.

"I can't. Do you know what he put me through?"

"Pressure is just a small thing to pay, hun. Look at you, you're perfectly fit to run your father's business."

"It's not just pressure, mum. He took everything from me and you don't know about it cause I never got the chance to tell you in the first place." Draco stands hands pressed on the table, looming over his mother.

"What is it then? I'm pretty sure whatever it is it's just nothing. Your father wants what's best for you and you know it. It's called Sacrifice."

"Best for me? Sacrifice? I felt alone for the last few years because of him. Was it really enough to be called Sacrifice?"

"That's not your father's fault, that's yours. Astoria wanted you to marry her but you were so stubborn and couldn't make up your damn mind. Women hate undecided men."

"I don't want Astoria. I never liked Astoria and I never planned on marrying her. It's just all father's play! I'm the puppet he controls. I never liked her, mum." Draco wanted to flip the table over but restrained himself.

"Then who did you like? Who was it that's so much better than Astoria that you can't forget about her?"

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Meh, hope you guys love it so far. I feel that I have to edit the first few chapters so... yeah.

Edited 11/16/15


	5. Chapter 5

"Enjoy Scorp." Hermione dropped her son off at school, exactly ten minutes before the bell will ring. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and Scorpius immediately swerves the other direction.

"You're embarrassing me, mum."

"Embarrassing? I was just kissing you. Since when was showing my love for you embarrassing?" Scorpius wipes his face, he was sure his mom's lipstick was there.

"Mum, please understand."

"Fine, but if you start missing me later... don't blame me." Hermione stands and walks towards her car. Scorpius watches her as she steps in and rolls down her window waving and blowing a kiss his way. Scorpius catches it and places it on his heart. Hermione smiled at the gesture and left.

"Yo, Scorpio!" Scorpius grunts at the sound of the voice. It was Fred.

"It's ScorpIUS, by the way." Fred latches his arm around Scorpius and drags him inside the classroom.

"Okay, if you say so. So do you want to hear about my amazing weekend?"

"No."

"Well me and my mother flew to ..." Scorpius couldn't hear the rest of what his "friend" was saying. He rolls his eyes. Muggles.

He looks at the board and immediately solves today's homework in his head. His mom loved learning as much as he did so they would often take advance lessons on math and science and sometimes... magic. He saw his teacher, Teacher Harrison enter the room and an idea popped into his mind. He leaves Fred on his seat.

"What?! Scorpio! Hey!" He hears Fred yell but he didn't care. He continued walking towards his teacher.

"Teacher Harrison, are you single?"

* * *

Scorpius waited patiently on the stairs of his preschool waiting for his mum. He heard Aunt Ginny constantly telling her to find someone new. He had good news for her. He knew that the reason why his mum never dated much was because of him. She's too busy taking care of him and never got around to hang out at different places to meet men anymore.

He finally hears his mum's car honk and dashes towards the car. "Hi mum!"

"Get in, where do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Can we have fast food?"

"Fast food? You know how unhealthy that is." Hermione starts the car back up and drives forward.

"Please, then we can eat ice cream at the ice cream parlor after. I have news for you mum." Hermione sighs and gives in to his son's wishes.

"What news? Did you get in trouble? Ugh. Please don't make me go to your principal's office." She parked at a popular fast food joint.

"No, it's not horrible. Why do you think I'm so naughty at school? I'm such a good boy. But since it's very important news I'll tell you when we eat dessert."

"Dessert? Why not now?" They get out of the car and start walking inside the fast food store. "You're making me nervous, did you do magic in public?"

"No. Come on, mum. Have faith in me."

"Okay fine." They order their food and ate. Hermione taught him how to do three digit subtraction while they chewed their food. Scorpius didn't mind, he was used to his mother teaching him advance things even in public. The two finished their meal and headed straight to the ice cream parlor.

"What flavor do you want to try today, Scorp?"

"Cookies and Cream!"

"As always you should really try exploring all the flavors this store offers but as you wish, one cookies and cream and one vanilla ice cream please." Hermione tells the cashier.

"Yeah, you tell me that but you always order Vanilla." Scorpius said before finding them a great booth near the window.

"Ok so what's the "good news" that you've been talking about since lunch? Hmm, go on. I'll be the judge if it's really good news. Did you get A on your math or something?"

"No, you're so funny mum." Scorpius laughs at his mother's statement. "It's better than an A on my math!"

"An A+?"

"Mum."

"Ok, ok. Go on."

"I found you a date!" Hermione's eyes widen and her jaw drops. Scorpius stares at her with excitement. Hermione couldn't find the right words to say but the silence was cut by the waitresses serving them their ice creams. "Mum, what do you think about it?"

"Scorp, what the he-"

"Look mum, I keep hearing Aunt Ginny telling you to find somebody and you never do it. I know you're lonely so please just go out with your date." Hermione laughs.

"Ok, fine. I'll hear you out... who is it?"

"Teacher Harrison!" Hermione laughs even more. Her son wanted her to date his teacher. She shook her head.

"I can't do that, Scorp. I can't date your teacher. I really appreciate the effort, son... but I can't. I'm not lonely I got you."

"You didn't like my idea?"

"No, sweetheart. But it was nice you gave that one a try."

"I just didn't want you to be sad. I want you to be in love again with somebody new, so that you can be happy."

"But I am happy, I got you right?" Scorpius frowns but nods. "Let's eat!" Hermione raises her spoon and takes a big bite of her Ice Cream.

* * *

Draco sent an owl to Potter a few hours ago asking him to meet him in the Manor. The Chosen One replied with a brisk answer of "Sure", he didn't indicate what time so Draco sat there in front of the fireplace waiting for him to pop up.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"What is it, Malfoy? I need to go home now." Harry gave the poor bloke a visit. After the war they weren't enemies but they weren't friends. When Harry found out that he got Hermione pregnant he wanted to curse him, wanted to take back his testimony about him and his family. Hermione begged him to keep silent, to act like he didn't know. He tried his best. Often he would drop by and get news about him which he reported to Hermione.

"Where's Granger?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Granger, Potter. Where is she? I know you two are best friends so just tell me where she is. I've been looking for her everywhere, we've got an... old score to settle."

"What are you planning at, Malfoy? Hermione has nothing to do with you so why the hell do you care?"

"Just tell me where she is! Is that so hard?"

"No, Malfoy. Sod off, she doesn't need you in her life. She's living a peaceful life so leave her alone."

"Look Potter... I know you know what happened between us." Harry knew but he had to be careful he might slip and tell him about Scorpius. "Just... Let me explain what happened. Let me explain to her, give me the chance to correct what I did wrong. Potter, please."

"Malfoy, fuck off. Hermione doesn't give a rat's ass about you anymore." and with that Harry disappears.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

I've got a lot of free time so expect fast updates! Harry's last line was quite familiar actually... hmmm.

Edited 11/16/15


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it that you need so badly, Dray?"

"Blaise, I need you to look for Granger." Draco looks at his friend who was leaning on the door frame.

"I'm not your private investigator, sod off." Blaise turns around about to leave when Draco calls on him again.

"Look, mate. This is important. Nobody from my team of investigators can find her... I know you're powerful. I know you can find her. Please, I need to find her."

"Draco, why can't you just leave her be. You broke her heart and maybe she's moved on and now you're dragging her back." Blaise had his hands in his pockets. He was well-dressed. He just came from work, Draco owled him a few hours ago asking him to drop by.

"I'm dragging her back again cause I'll never let her go if I get another chance." Blaise shakes his head. "I broke up with her because father made me. Father made me, Blaise. Do you understand? I never wanted to leave her."

"I do believe you, Dray. It's just there's a possibility she's happy now... why can't we just leave her alone."

"I just want to know. I want to know and I want to see now will you help me or not?" Blaise sighs and nods. Of course he'll help Draco. The two has been best friends for such a long time that favors like this are not even asked.

"I'll update you as soon as I get news." Blaise leaves Malfoy Manor and apparates to his office. He owled a few detectives and asked them to find Hermione Granger.

Meanwhile Draco sinks back to his chair, head in his hands. He has to find her as soon as he can. He has to apologize and explain. She has to understand.

"Draco, stop wasting your time."

"Mother, I don't need your opinion." Narcissa stands at the doorway, hands on her hip.

"She's just a girl, there are tons of girls out there -"

"Don't say it, mother."

"Say what? The truth? Indeed, Draco. There are a lot of girls out there with better blood status. Don't be so blind." Narcissa steps foot in his office. Nearing his table with each word.

"The war is over, mother. I don't care about her blood."

"But I do. I don't favor her Draco. Not at all. I will never approve of her and as long as I'm alive... I'll never let the two of you be."

* * *

Everyone thinks that Hermione's too busy to find herself another special someone someone to spend life with. Well, they're wrong. Hermione's been dating Robert for the past few months now.

 _"Morning everyone." Hermione said as she entered her bookshop. Everyone turned their heads her way and waved. She did her normal duties for the day, called the other branches to see how they're doing, checked the employee statuses and signed everything that needed to be signed. She was about to leave to go fetch Scorpius when she accidentally bumped into someone in the sidewalk._

 _"Ouch." Hermione fell on her arse, papers scattering everywhere._

 _"Shit. I'm really sorry, stupid me." Hermione opened her eyes and saw a hand in front of her. Her eyes trailed up the man and met his gorgeous brown eyes._

 _"Not a problem." He helped her up and gathered the scattered paper._

 _"Really sorry, I wasn't looking was too busy texting that I didn't see you there." Hermione gave him a nod in response. The man was breathtaking. He was gorgeous. "Anyways, are you okay?"_

 _"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just a little bit dirty but that's alright." Hermione dusted off her skirt and tried to fix her blouse. The man felt bad, the streets were muddy and what makes everything worse it rained a few hours ago._

 _"Look, how about I treat you out for some shopping? Your clothes look really expensive and I'm sorry for ruining them. I guess I'll just pay you back by buying you a new pair of clothes. I'm also sorry about your wet paperwork."_

 _"What? It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm on my way to go home now anyways."_

 _Sara, an employee, went out of the shop to remind Hermione about her meeting when she sees her all dirty. "Ms. Granger, may I remind you of your appointment with Mr. Jacks- Ma'am what's wrong with your clothes?" Hermione looked at her with a face. "I'm fine, Sara."_

 _"See, let me take you shopping. Just quick come on." The guy didn't give her a chance to respond and immediately drags her to the nearest clothing store._

"Ready to go?" Robert knocks on her door and she smiles.

"Absolutely. How about you, are you ready to meet Scorp?" Robert sighs and nods.

"Are you sure he'll be alright with the idea of his mum dating another lad?" Hermione nods her head as she intertwines her fingers with his. "I'm just really nervous. He sounds really nice from your stories but I don't know, Hermione."

"Look, he's going to love you. I just know it. He's been trying to hook me up with his teacher, you know. I guess he'd stop searching for fishes for me if he sees and finds out about you." Hermione wanted to eat with Robert and Scorpius for lunch. Scorpius hasn't met Robert before and neither did Robert.

"Okay, if you say so. How about we take my car for today?" Hermione agrees and they ride off to Scorpius' school. Robert parks and she gets out.

"I'll just fetch him in his classroom." Robert nods. She starts walking in the school looking for her son's room.

"Mum!" A small person hugs her from behind. She turns.

"Hi Scorp."

"I saw you come down from another car, did you buy a new car?" Hermione shakes her head.

"I came here with my friend and he wants to have lunch with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Depends, will I like his choice of food?"

"I think you will." Hermione holds his hands and leads him towards the blue car. She opens the door for the back seat. "Ok, be a good boy and sit properly here. Scorpius this is Robert. Robert, Scorpius. Finally, the two of you met." Scorpius locks his seat belt and looks at the man.

"Hi buddy, how you doing?"

"Fine, where are we going to eat Robert?"

"Well, I'd love to dine in some fancy restaurant to please your mother but naah. There's a new fast food restaurant not to far from here that I'd love for you to check out." Scorpius raises one eyebrow at the man, doubting.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

How are you guys doing? Hope you like this chapter. I know, I know. I promise I'm team Dramione forever!


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you know that Robert owns this place?" Hermione told Scorpius who's busy eating his hamburger. He stops and raises an eyebrow. Hermione nods. "Yep, he owns this place." Robert took her and Scorpius to his own fast food restaurant for lunch. Scorpius was still unaware that his mom and the fast food guy had a relationship but he liked him already. He was fun and gave Scorpius everything he wanted in the menu plus he owns the place! "Listen Scorp, mum has something to say." Scorpius placed his burger on the table before facing her. Robert then enters the picture.

"Here you go, Scorp. The largest Ice Cream Sundae this restaurant has served!" A female waitress placed the huge ice cream platter on the table. "Hope you enjoy, bud."

"Woah, I think I'm in love with this restaurant!" Scorpius takes in the large platter unsure on how he'll be able to finish it alone.

"Well that's great, we're looking for some feedback and we were wondering if you'd like to be the first person to ever review this place." Robert handed him a piece of paper. "Draw the amount of stars you feel we deserve and a few words." Scorpius grabs the paper and drew 5 stars.

"Wow Robert, I'm starting to really like you."

"That's good news." Robert smiles at the boy then at Hermione. Hermione nods.

"Scorp, I have to tell you something. Well... I know you want me to find somebody else right?" Scorp nods at his mother. "Well, I took your aunt Ginny's advice and... mum has been dating Robert for a few weeks now."

"WHAT? YOU WERE DATING?" The boy loudly bangs his spoon on the table.

"Yes, look Scorp.. You have all the right to be mad at me for dating your mum but please understand-" Robert tries to explain to the kid.

"Finally! I'm going to have a dad!" Scorpius runs to his side and gives him a big hug.

* * *

Draco was sitting on his study when a letter came. The owl hoots and drops the letter on his lap. He knows this owl, it was Blaise's.

"Is it good news?" The owl perches on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I have no treats for you here, why don't you just head over to the kitchen first?" The owl flies out of his door. He opens up the letter, hands shaking. Was it the news he was waiting for.

 _Draco,_

 _I've hired a team of investigators to look for your precious Hermione Granger. They've looked everywhere but they can't find her. There are two possibilities. One, she's dead. That's not possible since you know that she is indeed alive because of your last talk with Potter. The second option is much more reasonable. Two, she's living in the muggle world._

 _Blaise_

Hermione was a very powerful witch so why would she leave to live a muggle life when she's deeply in love with Magic. The thought never passed his mind but it's the only reasonable explanation. That has to be it, she's living in Muggle London. It was stupid of him to not think of that.

He grabs a parchment and his quill.

 _Blaise,_

 _Do whatever it takes to find her._

 _Draco_

The owl arrives in his study after awhile, stuffed with treats and biscuits that the elves must've given it. "Take this back to your owner." He gives the letter and opens a window for him to go out of.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Robert for weeks now?" Scorpius asks his mum while she cleans the dishes in their house. Robert decided to take Scorpius toy shopping after lunch, Scorp enjoyed the adventure. Picking up cars and action figures he always wanted to buy. Robert drove them home afterwards.

"I didn't know how you'll take it. I thought you'd be mad but after you asked your teacher to date me I knew you would be okay with the news." Hermione dries all the dishes magically and places them on the drawer.

"Does he know you've got magic mum?"

"No, Scorp. Robert is a muggle, remember? You and I can't tell him that we've got magic." Hermione picks her son up. "Ooh, you're getting bigger. To big for mum to carry."

"If we can't tell him bout our magic what will we tell him if I get my Hogwarts letter." She places him on the couch and turns the TV on.

"We'll just tell him you're going to mum's boarding school. That's what my parents told everyone in our neighborhood. They seemed to believe it." Scorp grabs the remote from her and flips the channel.

"Ok, if that's what you say so."

"Do you like Robert?"

"I do. He has his own restaurant and he makes great food." Hermione smiles at the remark. "I love the ice cream he gave me awhile ago, he said they don't usually serve that kind is it true mum?"

"Yeah, he made it for you cause you're special to him."

"Is he going to be my daddy?" Hermione stops and her eyes go wide. Scorpius was leaning against her and she was gently running her hand through his hair.

"Maybe, Scorp. Maybe."

Hermione and Scorpius continued to watch some cartoons on TV till he fell asleep. She carried him to their bed and tucked him. She opened the lamp beside her bed and began reading a book. She didn't know if Robert was the one, they've been dating for a couple of weeks. Robert was nice, he was kind, he was the ideal man that everyone expects her to marry but she wasn't sure.

Scorpius wanted a dad. Whether if he was the real one or if he wasn't. She wanted to give him that and Robert seems like the best choice for it... but she wasn't sure. There's this gut feeling that keeps telling her no when she considers Robert as a husband.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

This chapter took so long. Sorry guys! Well anyways here you guys go!

Edited 11/16/15


	8. Chapter 8

Draco received another letter from Blaise today. One of his private investigators found her. Finally.

She was an owner of a popular book store in London, it had several branches. She was successful. She wasn't married yet according to the spy, she had no ring on. Draco was relieved. Finally he found her. He was planning how he'll tell her. If he pops up unannounced there's a chance that she'll just hex him... but if he owls her she might not respond either.

Draco starts walking towards the door. His mother wouldn't be happy if she finds out about this. He didn't tell her, he didn't want her to ruin the happiness he felt. He didn't show it either.

But he was... for the first time in forever... happy.

* * *

Hermione finished her work and had an hour to spare before fetching Scorpius in school. She decided to go to the burrow and give Mrs. Potter a visit. She landed on their living room the family was nowhere to be found. Maybe Gin's cooking, it was almost lunch anyways.

"Ginny?" She shouts, her voice echoing the house. Molly and Arthur gave them the house. The two were traveling around the world... the muggle world. Arthur was extremely pleased.

"Yeah, Mione? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom, give me a second." She sits on the couch and flips a nearby magazine. A letter fell.

 _Potter,_

 _I know that you're probably mad at me or whatever but I'm gonna let you know that I don't care. I need to have a word with you and it's very important. Care to drop by the Manor after your work?_

 _Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't believe what she just read, did Harry really meet Draco days ago? Why didn't he tell her anything. She tucks the letter inside the magazine again. That wasn't for her to read. Her heart begins to thump.

"Aunt Hermione?" A small voice says and she turns around to see the two year old.

"Hi, come on over here little girl." She sits beside Hermione and shows her, her drawings. "They look lovely, did you draw them yourself?"

"Yes, mum helped me color it though. She told me not to go across the lines but I always do." She giggles. Hermione couldn't push the letter out of her mind as she complimented the little girl's drawings. What did Draco and Harry talk about? Did Harry tell him about Scorp? It was too much to take in.

"Hi Hermione. Go on Lily. Go do your art in your room." The little girl stands and leaves. Waving at Hermione before going.

"So what made you stop by?"

"Well, I think it's time to tell you." Hermione holds Ginny's hand and the younger woman raises one eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been dating." Ginny starts yelling and shrieking happy for her friend.

"FINALLY. Thank, Merlin. For how long?"

"I think it's been a month?"

"A MONTH? HERMIONE GRANGER. YOU'VE BEEN DATING A MAN FOR ALMOST A MONTH AND YOU DARE TELL ME NOW? ONLY NOW? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?"

"Hush down will you? You're going to give your daughter a scare."

"IT DOESNT MATTER, ITS YOUR BLOODY FAULT."

"Please, Gin. I was just... I wanted to tell Scorp first you see. I wanted him to approve of Robert before I tell you about it. I want to know if he's fine with it and well he was."

"So this guy met Scorpius already?" Ginny calms herself down.

"Yes, he met him yesterday. His name is Robert. He took us to his own fast food restaurant and Scorpius loved him."

"... loved him because there was food involved." Ginny starts laughing. She knows her nephew too well.

Hermione laughs too. "That and... well he really wants a daddy."

"Ooh, did he tell him that he wants him to be his daddy?"

"Yes and he told me again before we slept last night. The boy wants a father figure but..."

"Why is there a but?" Ginny waves her wand and a cup of tea appears in both their hands.

"I'm not sure if I want to marry..."

"Hermione..."

"Gin, I just have this gut feeling that I shouldn't agree if he asks me for my hand." Ginny sighs, typical Hermione.

"Look, how bout you let me meet him first? I be the judge of it." Hermione nods.

"Sure, how about for dinner on Sunday?"

"Sunday? Why not on Saturday?"

"Well, we are going to a carnival with Scorp on Saturday." Hermione tells her friend. "He'll have a food stall there and thought that inviting Scorp to a ride all you can was an excellent idea."

"Sounds like a... family."

"It does? Doesn't it? I just... I don't know Gin." Ginny smiles and hugs her friend.

"You know what, just let it sink in. You don't have to decide now he hasn't even proposed to you yet so why is this bothering you?"

"You're right, Gin."

"I'm always right." The two broke off the hug and laughs.

* * *

"Where is Robert, mum?"

"Well he's at his job right now."

"Does that mean he's in his restaurant?" Hermione nods. She places Scorpius' seat belt on. She fetched the boy from school and they were deciding where to eat lunch. "Why can't we eat there?"

"Do you want to?"

"I do." Hermione clicks her on seat belt and turns the engine on. Hermione smiles, Scorp already likes Robert.

"Okay, we will eat there. You be a good boy now. Thank him for the toys that he bought you."

"I already thanked him but I will thank him again. He's a really nice man, mum." Hermione drives there while Scorp looks out the window. "Are we still going to the Carnival tomorrow mum?"

"What.. is that tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's a friday today. He said that the Carnival's on Saturday."

"Then I guess we are going to the Carnival tomorrow." Scorpius was excited planning what to wear and what to do there tomorrow. Hermione drives them there flawlessly and parks beside Robert's car. The restaurant was full and she wasn't sure if there's an available booth for them. She holds Scorpius' hand as they walk towards the entrance. "Looks really packed." Robert saw the two and immediately runs.

"Hi guys. I guess Scorp really loved the restaurant and he's back for more."

"Yes, I did love it. I'd like to eat another Hamburger from here."

"You will, don't worry. And we'll make it with extra cheese... am I right?" Scorp nods at Robert and tugs on Hermione's hand.

"Robert, I think you're restaurant's too full though."

"Don't worry, you guys can eat at my office where my buddy can watch cartoons while he eats." Robert holds Scorpius' other hand and walks them to his room. Scorpius sits on one of the chairs.

"How about you Mione, what will you eat?" Robert asks.

"Just salad." Robert smiles and leaves the room after he gives the remote to Scorp.

"I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Just salad, poor choice mum."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hmm, I'm actually beginning to like Robert. How about you guys? Hahaha. Anyways. Yay for fast updates right?

Edited 11/16/15


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready yet?" Scorpius Granger bangs on his mother's bathroom door. She's been in there for an HOUR getting ready. She told Scorpius that he had to "hurry up" because apparently they will be "late". "You said that we'll be late an hour ago! I had to rush. My hair's not even that great yet mum. You're confusing!"

Hermione sighs after her son's outburst. She's been in the bathroom straightening then curling her hair, stripping on a dress then stripping it out since it looked too professional, putting on make-up then retouching it... all of that she did with magic but it still took her an hour. Hermione was disappointed with herself, she knew that something special was going to happen today but she couldn't place a finger on what it was and she felt she wasn't prepared for it enough, physically. "I'm sorry dear. Give me five minutes and I swear we will go."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID FIVE MINUTES AGO. Come on, mum. Use magic to fasten everything up." Scorpius sighs. His mother was too much. "Robert will hear about this." He yells and stumps down the stairs.

Hermione sighs again and decides that she has to gather herself up but no matter what she does that gut feeling she was feeling wouldn't go away and she wanted to vomit so badly. After five minutes more of dressing up she settled with simple make-up and red lipstick plus casual clothes: blouse and blue jeans partnered by converse. It's been awhile since she dressed up so simple like this. Her job as a businesswoman required her to wear professional clothes all the time. She unlocks the door and steps into her bedroom. Scorpius was probably downstairs watching cartoons. It was 4 already, they were suppose to be there by 3. She goes down the stairs.

"Finally, I thought we'd leave by 9 in the evening." Scorpius snorts at his mother. Annoyed. "What took you so long to dress up?"

"Girl things, baby. Now stop complaining and what the heck did you do with your hair?" Scorpius looks at his mother and shrugs.

"I think it looks good on me, doesn't it?" Scorpius put gel in his hair slicking it. Just like his father did when he was young. That made her gut feeling even worse. Something was going to happen and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

"No. Ruffle your hair up. You're going to a carnival not a meeting." Hermione grabs her bag and car keys from the counter before ruffling Scorpius' hair.

"Whatever, as long as we're going to go now." Hermione stops in front of the boy as if waiting for another word. Another word to complete his sentence. Scorpius sighs. "Please."

"Yes, Darling. Now get up and turn the telly off so we can go."

* * *

"Ron, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Harry?" Harry leaned on Ron's office door. Ron had a stack of paperworks in front of him but gave Harry his full attention when his friend entered the room.

"I've met with Malfoy the other day." Ron stands and goes towards his friend. Shock and anger written on his face.

"Was he looking for Hermione?"

"You bet."

"You think he knows he got a child?"

"I doubt it." Harry shakes his head. Malfoy was clueless. He didn't know he had a child with Hermione.

"Well, did you tell Mione?"

Harry shakes his head again. When Malfoy left Hermione she was terrified. Harry saw her grow through the pain of pregnancy facing it by herself. She didn't want Malfoy to know because Malfoy made it clear. He didn't want anything to do with her and she made it clear that she didn't want him back in her life anymore.

 _"Hermione, are you sure you want to go through this alone?" Harry asks her. She was sitting on the couch one hand on her small bump._

 _"What do you want me to do? Tell him? Listen, he wouldn't care. He'd probably tell me to abort the child and I don't want to do that. This baby is all that I've got. I don't want and I don't need Draco taking my happiness away from me again." Hermione stands. Ron rushes to her side, calming her down._

 _"We know Hermione. Just forget what Harry said, he didn't mean it. We're here for you okay? If you need help we'll be there." Ron pats her back._

 _"You can't hide the child forever Hermione." Harry tells her. "You can't go around with that bump on your stomach without questions rising you'd be all over the newspaper! Brightest witch of our age is knocked up!"_

 _"You think I don't know that Harry? I do. I know. That's why I've decided... I'm going to leave magic behind. I'm going to live in London, muggle London. Nobody knows me there and nobody will care about some knocked up girl."_

 _"But you can't leave Hermione, what about your job?" Ron asks. Baffled._

 _"I'll find a way. I have to. All I know is that if this kid is exposed... Malfoy will know. We can't let Malfoy know. Promise me, the both of you... you'll never tell him about where I am and about my child." Harry sighs. Hermione was stubborn but he cared for her. He nods his head._

 _"Okay, Mione. If that's what you want."_

"He's going to look for Hermione." Ron breaks the silence and drags Harry back to reality.

"How do we stop him?"

"I don't think we can."

* * *

"Hey there's my VIPs" Robert greets them as soon as they saw them approaching his booth. He picks Scorpius up.

"Mum, took forever getting ready." Scorpius whispered in his ear and he chuckles.

"Did she really?"

"Yes."

"What is that you two are talking about? Are you telling on me Scorp?" Hermione joins the two's conversation. Scorpius shrugs. Robert gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Scorp here tells me you're the reason why you're late."

"Yes, but I look beautiful don't I?" Hermione smiles and Robert nods.

"Your mum wins this round Scorp. She does look beautiful."

"Yeah, mum does look beautiful. I guess it was worth it." The little boy climbs down Robert and points at the carousel. "You told me I can ride whatever I want to, right?"

"Yes, you can. Here's your ride all you can card. Use it wisely." Scorpius smiles and leaves the two alone. Robert was promoting his new restaurant and a stall in a popular carnival was the way to do it. "So, took you an hour to get ready huh?" Hermione laughs.

"I know, I'm so sorry. Seems really lame." She shrugs. Robert places an arm across her waist.

"Not really. Like I said you look really beautiful."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Yay for fast updates!

My, my, my... Scorp's a bit cranky his mum took LONG in the bathroom getting ready. I wonder what's that "gut feeling" Hermione is feeling. You guys got any ideas? Hmm... well I do agree Robert's a really nice man but come on guys, isn't it Dramione all the way?

Edited 11/16/15


	10. Chapter 10

Robert gave orders to his crew and left the stall hands intertwined with Hermione. Hermione felt worse and a bad headache but she smiled whenever she saw Scorpius enjoyed and laughed whenever Robert told a joke. The two has been following Scorpius all over the carnival. Taking pictures of him in the rides and watching him win prizes. There was one ride where Scorpius needed to go with an adult, Hermione couldn't do it cause of her headache so Robert offered.

She snapped a picture of the two laughing and enjoying. Like father and son. Robert hasn't asked her to marry him yet but she felt that he was bound to do so sometime soon. She loved him, he was wonderful and a total father figure but there was something missing and she couldn't pin it out. That's what she told Ginny. She smiled at the two. Scorpius adored him.

"That was an amazing ride!" Robert carried the boy on his back once they got out of the ride. Hermione snaps another picture on her phone. "Too bad you have a headache mum, we could've enjoyed that. The three of us." Hermione nods.

"Sorry, darling."

"That's okay, mum. We can go next time Robert opens a stall here. It'll be totally okay, right Robert?"

"Yes. Always. How about we win stuff toys next?" Scorpius nods his head and asks Robert to put him down. They played a shooting game if you knock over the alien you'll get a prize. Both the boys play while Hermione watches them from afar.

Scorpius was focused shooting the alien precisely and eventually knocking it down. Robert was successful at playing it too so they both get to choose what stuff toy they want. Robert got Hermione the heart plush toy.

"How about you bud, what prize do you want?" Scorpius points at the Lion on the top shelf.

"I like that one!" The man gives him his prize and they both walk over to Hermione. Robert hands Hermione the heart and gives her a kiss.

"Mum, I'm going to give this to Lily. Since she wants to be in Gryffindor just like her mother." Hermione laughs.

"Gryffindor?" Robert asks dumbfounded.

"Oh, it's um, it's a children show Robert." Hermione explains to Robert who just nods. "Anyways, why would you give Lily a toy? Do you like her?"

"WHAT? No." Scorpius was pale so it's very easy to detect if he was blushing or not.

"Why would you lie to me and your mother, bud. You're red all over. Crushes are normal." Robert tells him but the boy shakes his head.

"I don't like her. I just want to give her this stupid toy but that doesn't mean anything." Scorpius defends himself.

"Okay, okay. If you say so." Hermione ruffles up his hair which makes him angrier.

"How about we go eat dinner now? It's getting pretty late. I know a very fancy restaurant nearby." Robert suggests looking at his watch.

"Fancy restaurant? Why can't we eat in your restaurant?" Scorpius asks still hugging the Lion stuff toy.

"Well I'd like to treat your mum out. So we'll eat there just for today. I'll make it up to you."

"Fine, Robert. You owe me one."

* * *

Blaise owled him the official address of the Hermione Granger. The woman he loved with all his heart. He was going to meet her. Finally.

Draco rehearsed. If she starts hexing him before he can explain he'll let her, he deserves it for being such a dick to her when all she ever did was love him.

'Go on Hermione, I deserve it. Punch me, hex me, do everything you'd want. Just hear me out afterwards.' That was a good dialogue. He should go with that. Draco looks at the mirror. He had eye bags and he looked terrible. He had to do something about that before he meets Hermione again.

... What if Hermione was married? "Shit." What if her husband answers the door? What will he say? What will he do? He flops on his bed and buries his face in a pillow. If she was married... there's nothing he can't do. He can't wreck a marriage especially if they have a child. A child! She has a child. Merlin, it's too late. But then he remembered the letter Blaise sent him. She had no ring on.

"Stupid Draco. Stupid. Stupid." He hated his father. It was his father's bloody fault on why he had to leave Hermione alone. The war was over but clearly his father was still evil. He should've been locked up but no... damn it. He can't forgive himself. If Hermione had a child and a husband... he'll find a way. She's his and his alone.

It was selfish but he wanted to be selfish. He wants to be happy. For once in his life! All his life he's been following after his father's orders. He found friends that weren't really friends except for Blaise. He had to take the dark mark even though it was against his will.

"I'm tired." All he wants is to have Hermione again right by his side. She was the only person who made him feel joy, the only person that he ever felt love for.

Weaselbee broke her heart during their first few months in Hogwarts. He was the head boy so he saw her cry, he saw her pain and trauma. He comforted her. Eventually that comfort grew and became more than just "friend comfort" it was something more but no one said a word. Neither one of them gave it a title and that was what made it easier for Draco at the end of their last year.

He regrets breaking her heart and if he can he'd go back through time. It only seemed clear now, his father's opinion didn't matter. He should've ran away with Hermione and cut his ties with his father. He'd be homeless, he'd be broke but he'd have Hermione.

* * *

 **A/N**

How are you guys loving the story so far? Some of you guessed what's coming next and well... yeah. Hahaha. So I got back to updating this Fanfiction HOPEFULLY on a "daily basis". I know how much you guys love fast updates, am I right?

Edited 11/16/15

Anyways just an **UPDATE** on my new fanfiction called "Comfort" I've decided to make it a Rated M fic so to those who are still a tad bit younger... don't read. Haha.


	11. Chapter 11

Scorpius behaved well for the rest of the afternoon. Robert took them to a very fancy restaurant and ordered the special for all of them. Scorpius was obviously not pleased but made the sacrifice since he knew that his mother would be please. They had to wait for a few minutes, Hermione took this moment to go to the loo and fix herself.

"Thank God, I thought your mother would never leave!" Robert tells Scorpius who raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why'd you want her to leave?"

"Cause, I wanted to ask you something." Robert was trying to take something out of his pocket. Scorpius listened. "I know you've known me for a short amount of time, bud but believe me when I tell you that I love your mom."

"I know. So what's the point?"

"Well, I didn't want to wait longer... I wanted to ask her to marry me today." Robert brings out the ring and shows it to Scorpius who gasps.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh my. She'll be so happy."

"You think so?" Scorpius nods. "So do I have your blessing?"

"You do, Robert. Oops. I mean... dad." The two share a laugh and wait for Hermione to come back. The plan was to place the ring in the champagne. Robert already told the waiter as soon as Scorpius agreed.

Hermione fixed her hair, over the journey her hair became wild. She tried to tame it. She checked all the stalls and no people. Perfect. She took out her wand and fixed it. She remembered Robert and Scorpius, they were having fun awhile ago. It's likely they're up chatting and having fun right now at their table. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought. Her son loved Robert. She finished up and exits the wash room.

"So what did you two do without me?" Hermione sits. Robert motions for the waiter while Scorpius distracts her with a very funny joke. Hermione laughed and so did Robert.

"Champagne, Madame?" The waiter didn't wait for her to say yes and placed the drink immediately in front of her. She mutters thanks before he leaves.

"I didn't ask for Champagne." Hermione didn't glance at the glass at all. Scorpius started to laugh. "What's so funny, dear?" Hermione raises the glass and sips on the champagne. She felt something cold and metal touch her lips. "What's this?"

Hermione glaces down and sees a ring. Not just any ring but an engagement ring. "Robert..." Hermione looks at Scorpius.

"What's wrong mum?"

"Robert... I don't think that Scor-"

"No, Hermione. I asked him already." Robert smiles at her before he places an arm around the young boy. Scorpius gleams at his mom and points at the ring.

"What do you say Mum?" Hermione opens her mouth but she couldn't find the right words to say. She felt sweaty, felt that she was going to faint. Everything was too overwhelming.

Robert felt his heart drop. Hermione's mouth was open but the words weren't coming out of her mouth. Robert held her hand. "Mione, you might think I'm a little bit crazy. Proposing to you after such a short time together but we're growing old and I don't want to lose you. I love your son and he loves me back and I love you." He untangles his arm from Scorpius then kneels down, taking the ring out. "I know you love me too so what do you say? Will you marry me Mione?"

"I do."

* * *

"Okay, we have to rehearse."

"Is that what you owled me for? for you to 'rehearse'. You do know that I'm a very busy man, Dray." Blaise facepalmed himself. His friend messaged him saying that he has to go to the manor and it was urgent.

"I know, but you got to help me out." Draco was pacing across his study. Tomorrow he'll visit Hermione and tell her the real reason why they drifted apart. He didn't know how to say it and it's been bothering him.

"Fine, what do you want me to do? Write you a script?" Blaise sits down on a nearby couch. Having Draco Malfoy as your best friend had benefits but of course... it had its disadvantages too.

"Something like that. What do you think I should tell her?"

Blaise sighs. "I don't know, Dray. This is ridiculous -" He went on and on about his opinion and Draco couldn't take it anymore so he stops at the center of the room. Looks at his friend. Pleading.

"Just help me."

"Fine." Blaise stands. He was annoyed but he cared for Draco. "Tell her that before anything else... she has to hear you out."

"Hear me out... yes." Draco starts pacing across the room again, hands in his pockets. "What if she brings out her wand?"

"Stay outside, it's a muggle neighborhood. She won't do anything that's going to make her look weird to her fellow muggles."

"Okay, you pretend to be Hermione." Draco tells Blaise who raises one eyebrow up at him.

"You want me to 'pretend' I'm her? I have my limitations Dray."

"Just do it."

"Merlin, you're annoying." Blaise walks towards him and places one arm on his hips.

In a girl voice he says "What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?"

"That doesn't sound like her."

"Take it or leave it, Dray. My patience is running thin." Still hands on his hips he points at him waggering a finger in front of his face.

"Okay, go."

"What are you doing here? After all these years? Why even bother pop here I'll fucking kill your stupid mother fucking arse Malfoy if you don't get out of my mother fucking face." Blaise tries his best to be sassy and be Hermione at the same time.

"Really will she say that?"

"Probably worse than what I said."

"True." He nods then continues. "I just want to explain why I left you."

"I don't give a mother fucking damn, Malfoy. Get out of my face!"

"But Hermione, I love you."

"Okay man, that's it. I'm out of here." Blaise raises his hands in defeat "I'm not gonna help you rehearse, Merlin. You're such a girl." He gets his coat and leaves.

* * *

 **A/N**

THAT TOOK FOREVER

Really sorry guys about the late update. Had problems with my student loan that I needed to sort out so please understand. Will go back to posting regularly soon! Love lots xx

Edited 11/16/15


	12. Chapter 12

"Mum! I'm so happy!" Scorpius yells as he jumps up and down on their bed. Hermione was in the bathroom wiping away her make-up. She spots the ring on her finger and stares at it. "Aren't you happy mum? I'm finally gonna have a Daddy!" Hermione smiles.

"Yes, sweetheart. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Very much! Robert's a really nice guy and he really loves you." Hermione exits the washroom and walks over to her son who was still jumping on their bed.

"You'll fall off." She carries him, a little bit heavier than he was before but she manages. She twirls him around.

"Mum! Aren't you happy? I am." Hermione gives him a kiss on the forehead before she settles him down on their bed.

"Of course, sweetheart. Have you seen the ring?" She shows him and he gasps.

"Girl, you got a keeper." He says in a funny and sassy tone then laughs. Hermione laughs too.

"I do have a keeper, don't I?" She lays down beside him and tucks them both in.

"Well, Uncle Ron said if you want to propose to a girl the ring has to be big! That means that the boy really loves you." He hugs his mother and yawns. "That's why I'm already saving up money."

"Saving money for a ring?" She exclaims turning off Scorpius' light. He yawns again before nodding. "Who are you saving for? Do you have a girlfriend already?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"What? Why not?" Hermione strokes her son's platinum hair. "I'm your mother I deserve to know."

"That's the point, you're my mother. You don't deserve to know." His eyes flutter close.

"Well. Then I guess you have to sleep on your bed tonight. Get out. Go to your room." Scorpius always sleeps on Hermione's room, he was still afraid of sleeping alone. Hermione didn't mind, she felt closer to her son.

"What?" He shots up from his position and opens his light. "I don't want to sleep there."

"You won't tell me who's the lady you're saving up for so... " Hermione points at the door. Scorpius pouts and stares at his mother.

"Fine I'll tell you." He lays down on the bed again. Head resting on Hermione's arms. "I'm saving up for Lily. I want to propose to her one day."

"Lily? Lily Potter?"

"Shh, mum. Don't embarrass me tomorrow."

"Oh yes, they're eating with us for dinner. I totally forgot about that. I guess I have to make plans on what to cook. Hmm. I wonder what Lily likes..." Hermione continues stroking her son's hair.

"Mum... don't tell her yet."

"I won't." After laughing one last time and admiring her ring, the two settled in for the night.

* * *

 _Rinnng, Rinnng_

Hermione dialed up Robert on her phone. It was 3 in the afternoon. Robert texted her this morning but she forgot to reply. She stares on the ring on her fingers.

 _Rinnng, Rinnng_

Robert was awesome and she hope Ginny will agree. Well, not that Ginny has any choice. She's engaged now! She smiles as she imagines her reaction.

 _Rinnng, Rii- Hello, Robert speaking._

"Hi Robert, it's Hermione."

 _Hey Mione, what you up to? I'm sorry I took so long to answer. I left my phone in the office._

"Well, a couple of friends want to have dinner with you... since we've been dating for awhile now and they love to get to know you." Hermione fumbles on the hem of her shirt as she speaks with Robert. Scorpius was in front of the television watching cartoons and she was in the kitchen.

 _Dating? Hahaha. We're engaged Hermione, have you forgotten?"_

"No. No, it's that they think we're still dating. I'd tell them we're engaged later."

 _No problem, dear. Where shall we eat?_

"I was hoping you have the answer to that." She laughs. Hermione didn't know a lot of fancy restaurants since all Scorpius likes are fast food chains and ice cream parlors.

 _Got that covered. I'll send you the address via text after the call. You can send that to your friends. I'll fetch you and Scorpius later. Around what time?_

"Around six, I guess."

 _How many are they? I'll reserve us a great spot._

"Wow, very fancy of you Mr. Robert."

 _Anything for my fiancee._

Hermione smiles at his note. It sounded sweet, ear pleasing to hear. She was Robert's fiancee. "Well, Mr. Hermione's Fiance. Reserve a table for seven."

 _Ok, Ms. Robert's Fiancee. I'll fetch you around five thirthy. Love you._

"Love you too." She hangs up on him and she enters the living room, Scorp was still laying on the couch. "Go get dressed we're having dinner with Lily's family."

"Ugh, the last time I got dressed early you took forever. Why can't you get dressed first?" Scorpius sits up. It was true. Hermione takes forever getting ready but get's angry when her son takes too long to fix his hair.

"Cause I'm your mother. Go on. Do it." The little boy grunts but does it. "Now, be extra handsome. Don't forget... Lily's coming." Hermione teases as the he climbs the stairs.

"I WISH I DIDNT TELL YOU" He yells before closing his bedroom door shut. She chuckles. Her phone vibrates.

 _"Got the reservations for dinner at six. It's quite hard to get reservations at Le Blue on a Sunday night but... I'd do anything for Ms. Robert's Fiancee. Love you lots x"_ Hermione smiles at the message. She grabs a notepad and scribbles the address of the restaurant then asks Snowbell, her white owl, to deliver it to Ginny. It's true. It's hard to get reservations at the Le Blue. It's a fancy restaurant and would probably take you months before getting a proper reservation. Robert was surely something precious alright.

Hermione climbs up the stairs and began getting ready. She picked out a very lovely gold dress. The back was exposed and there was a gigantic slit on the right side. The last time she wore this was... she shakes her head remembering the time she went to a ball with Malfoy. She hated the old memories the dress holds. It was a lovely dress. She has to replace the old memories with a new one, happy new memories. She proceeds to take a bath.

* * *

Draco took a big huff of breath before he apparates to Hermione Granger's muggle neighborhood. He practiced his lines to perfection the night before. He was ready alright. He wore muggle clothes to blend in with the environment. Jeans and a t-shirt. He felt weird but Blaise said he had to so he won't look crazy. He walks a few before landing in front of her house. This was it.

He was going to knock. He balls his fist and was about to slam it on the door when he hesitates. He stood there in front of the door, frozen. Hand frozen in the air.

"I'm going to do it." He declares to no one as he stood there after three minutes still frozen. He couldn't do it. He sighs. He let his hand drop to his side. "Draco, you have to do this." He balls his hand again and knocks. One sharp loud knock. He straightens himself when he hears the lock of the doors being unlatched and open.

"Ugh... who are you?" A confused old man welcomed him. Draco's eyes widened

"Um.. is this Hermione Granger's residence?" Draco assumed that the old man was Hermione's husband.

"Ohh Hermione Granger. She lives across from me. At that house. That red house." The old man points at the house in front of his. Blaise's ass is so toasted.

"Thank you, Sir. Sorry for disturbing you." He shuts the door close at Draco's face. He shrugs off the thought that he had and walks across the street. Of course Hermione has a red house. This was it.

* * *

 **A/N**

Edited 11/16/15

I love it when Hermione shows her mother side especially to Scorpius. I don't know about you guys but I just love the thought of Hermione as a mother. Anyways, read and review! I appreciate all your reviews and they do help me get better. Thanks for being my inspiration, guys! x


	13. Chapter 13

Draco was about to cross the street when suddenly a car parks in front of Hermione's house. He stops and hides behind the old man's car. A person came out of the black car and it was a man. The same age as him wearing a tux. He looked formal as if he was going to some important party. He knocked on the door three times and waited outside the house for a minute before it swings open and a young boy around four or five steps out. Draco opens his mouth in shock because the boy... well the little boy...

The little boy had platinum hair... just like his.

The little boy had grey eyes... just like his.

The little boy had pale skin... just like his.

Draco tries to figure it out as he stares at the boy. He tries to stitch it all together. The boy was wrapped around the man's arm in a welcoming hug. He looked nothing like the man, he couldn't be his father but he was damn sure that it was Granger's son. He was frozen on hsi spot. Unmoving. He wanted to grab the boy and ask... but he didn't want to assume so fast. He had to see Hermione.

Finally, his prayers were answers because Hermione finally steps out wearing the gold dress she wore to that party they went to. He felt sick. She looks as gorgeous as she did back then, actually even more than she did back then! Her hair was longer, her body was curvier probably from the pregnancy and... and she had a ring on her finger... a ring on her finger.

The little boy grabs her hand and pulls her to the car. He can hear him saying.

"We're going to be late!"

"Okay, okay. Sweetie." Hermione steps in the passenger side of the car while the little boy sat at the back. The man they were with drove the car away. Draco was still frozen on his spot.

"Hermione was pregnant when I left her." He whispers into the air.

* * *

"Mum, do you think this looks pretty on me?" Lily Potter asks her mother as her mother prepares for their dinner date with Hermione, her son and her new boyfriend. Without looking she agrees. "You haven't even looked at me." She frowns. The little girl loved attention especially when it came from her mother and father. "How about you daddy, do you think I look pretty?"

Harry smiles. "Just like your mother." He picks her up and carries her. "Are you ready, Gin? We're going to be late."

"Sure, just a few final touches." Ginny says as she fixed her hair once more in front of the mirror. "Have you seen James, hun?"

"No. I'll call on him while you prepare." Harry climbs the stairs,. daughter still wrapped in his arms. "James, are you ready? We're going now."

"Just a second." He shouts from his room.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Lily asks her father.

"Just to dinner with Aunt Hermione and Scorp." Harry answers her question as they go down the stairs.

"Ohhh. Will we have ice cream there?"

"Probably. If they don't I'll force them to get one just for my princess" Lily giggles as Harry places a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, Ginny and James. Let's go."

"I'm ready." James said as he stomps down on the stairs.

"Come on, Gin. You're taking forever." Harry was impatient. He wanted to meet this guy and tell Hermione about Malfoy as soon as he can.

"Oh what the fuss. I'm coming, I'm coming."

Once they were all gathered they apparate to a nearby street where they walked off to the restaurant.

"Good Evening, Sir. Have you made any reservations." The man asks Harry who nods.

"Yes, I don't know who's name it's under but I'm guessing it's under Granger?"

"Hold on, sir. I'll have to check on that." The man starts tap-tap-tapping on his tablet till he spots the name he was looking for.

"Very well, table for seven. This way." Ginny holds James hand as they walked in Le Blue. She tried searching for her friend but she couldn't spot her anywhere. The restaurant was full. She let the man drag them to wherever they may be.

They took the elevator and landed on the third floor. There were less chairs and less people on that floor and the sign said 'VIP'.

"Woah, did you see that sign mum? We're VIPs." James said as he pointed. Ginny nods and was amazed too. She finally sees Hermione on a table near the giant window. James detaches himself from his mother and runs to Scorp.

"May I present, the Granger table. Shall I get the menus Madame?" The man asks Hermione who nods. Once he left the greetings started.

"Guys, this is Robert. Robert this is Harry and Ginny."

"Pleasure to meet you, Robert. I was shocked to find out that our Hermione here was finally back in the dating game. She didn't tell us about you till last week." Harry shook hands with him before sitting down. Ginny smiled and winked at Hermione.

"I'm impressed, Hermione. The restaurant's very grand." Ginny tells her.

"Oh no, Robert had this reserved. Not me. It's amazing really, he got us reservations here and on the same day! I'm just as shocked as you guys are." Hermione smiles and places her hand on Robert's thigh. Scorpius and James were busy talking about something while Lily sat beside her mother and James.

"You look really gorgeous tonight, Lil." Scorpius smiles as he compliments the little girl.

"Thank you." She smiles back. James rolls his eyes, he was sitting between the two. He hates it when Scorpius focuses his attention on his little sister.

"Back off, Scorp."

"What?"

"You can't have my sister." He crosses his hands on his chest.

"Anyways, how did you two meet?" Harry asks starting up the conversation again.

"Really funny story." Robert says and laughs a bit.

"Go on, you tell them." Hermione urges. Harry and Ginny look at the two. Ginny was happy. Robert seemed like a decent man and a perfect father figure. She approves.

"Well, I was outside her shop when I accidentally bump into her and she falls on the floor. It rained about an hour ago so the floor was muddy and wet. Her designer clothes got all dirty. I told her that I'll shop for her new clothes and well... that's it. A month later here we are, engaged and happy." Robert steals a short kiss from Hermione.

"Engaged?" Ginny asks eyes lingering on her best friend. "Did I hear that correctly? The two of you are engaged?"

"Oh yes." Hermione lifts her finger from Robert's lap and show Ginny her glistening ring.

"Woah, when did this happen?" Harry asks starring at the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" Ginny examines the ring. It was pretty and it looked expensive.

"It happened just yesterday, that's why." Robert laughs and Hermione did too.

"Congratulations!" Ginny stands and gives her friend a big hug. "You do know that I'm obviously your bridesmaid."

"Who else would it be?" The two hug some more.

Harry shakes Robert's hand again as a sign of congratulations. He totally forgot about Malfoy.

* * *

Draco waited for Hermione and the boy in the footsteps of her house. They were gone for an hour and a half now and he was sitting there freezing to death. He put a charm on himself so he'd be invisible. He'd look crazy if he was found sitting there and Blaise emphasized that he should not look crazy.

He checks the time once more. 7:30. He was sure that the boy was his and it was time to confront Hermione. Why didn't she tell him they have a child. He felt more depressed. He finally found something much more worse than missing out on Hermione for four years... it was missing out four years of his son's life. If he knew she was pregnant he would screw his father and run away with her. He didn't care if he was disowned.

He finally realized his stupidity and foolishness. It didn't matter if they didn't have money, proper house and all that. They could be living like the Weasley's but they would be happy. He buries his face in his hands.

Regrets. Regrets. Regrets.

"Ugh, what's taking them so bloody long?" Draco whispers to no one. He wasn't going home. He was confronting them today. He wants to see her and his son. He wants to be part of their family. He didn't care about the man. He'd hex him if he had to. This was his family and he wasn't going to let anyone take them away from him again.

* * *

It was pretty late when Robert drove them home. Scorpius fell asleep on the way back, he was softly snoring at the back.

"Thanks for today, Robert." Hermione tells him as he drives. He smiles and rests his free hand on her thigh.

"Anything for you. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for you too you know. Ginny and Harry really love you."

"That's a good thing." Robert laughs. "I can see that they really love you too. Say... how long have you known that Harry guy?"

"We were classmates and friends since ever. He was the first person I ever became friends with and well, we struck through it."

"Ahhhh." Robert nods his head but the smile was no longer on his face. Hermione shrugs it off. He turns the car and parks perfectly outside her home. "I'll bring Scorpius up to your room. There's no use waking the poor baby up." He opens the back door and carries Scorpius. Hermione grabbed her keys and turned it on the door knob. They enter the house.

Draco fell asleep waiting for them but woke up as soon as the car parked. He was still invisible so Hermione didn't see him as she walked past him. The man she called 'Robert' carried their son who was named 'Scorpius'. Confirmed, the boy was his son. He wanted to reveal himself so badly as the man passed him carrying his son but he waited. Patience, he recited over and over again.

The two retreats in the house while Draco waited outside. He can't reveal himself from inside the house that'll look ridiculous and he was sure he'd get beaten up. Not by the man, by Hermione. So he patiently waited outside, waiting for the man to leave so he can talk to her. After five minutes they open the door again.

"Well, I guess this is good night." Robert tells her.

"Thanks for the night, Robert. Gin and Harry did appreciate your effort."

"Anything for you, Mione. Anything. I hate that we always have to part ways by night. Why don't you guys move in?"

"Move in?" She repeats.

"Yeah, we're going to get married soon. Might as well take the big leap." Robert smiles and she felt reassured.

"Sure, I'll talk about it with Scorp."

"Okay, good night Hermione." They hug. "I love you."

"Love you too." Hermione replies before they kissed.

Draco watches as they kiss for a minute or two and he felt disgusted... disgusted and angered. "Patience." He muttered over and over again. Finally the man finally leaves and Hermione shuts the door again. He waits for the man to drive off before casting a reveal spell.

He checks his watch. It was 9 PM already. It's been five minutes since Hermione closed the door. Draco had to do this. It was now or never.

He knocks. The door opens.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

* * *

 **A/N**

AHHHHHHHHH. They finally met! FINALLY. We've all been waiting for this after twelve chapters we finally got Dramione! So.. what now that they saw each other again? What do you guys think will happen. Hmmm. I'm excited. Do you love the fast updates? Of course you do! They're not as fast as they were before though. Really sorry but working on it. Anyways. Read and Review please! I appreciate all reviews and yes I do read them. Robert will be out of the picture quite soon so stay tuned to figure out how that'll happen.

Take care always! Dramione all the way x

************** Grammar mistakes are EVERYWHERE. Will fix that soon. Posting chapters without editing it much so that I can give you guys the ULTRA FAST UPDATES. Hahaha. Don't worry will get on with it when I find the time.

************** Also I did miss out last chapter. It's Lily Potter, yes. Hahaha. Thanks for all the lovely reviews again!

Edited 11/16/15


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

 **I'M ALIVE!11!** Hello everyone, I missed all of you! I'm sorry for not updating this ASAP but I honestly I had no idea what to do next. So I took a time off and also College's stressing me out with all the exams. Well anyways, here's the long awaited Chapter 14 of this story. Hope you all enjoy. Leave reviews!

**** AND ALSO, I finished editing all the chapters of this fanfic. So there are all improved and tweaked a little bit. If you'd like you can go over all of them again and leave me reviews if I missed on a certain point. x CONTINUE BEING AWESOME GUYS

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Ginny says as soon as they got home from the restaurant.

"Oh calm down, Ginny. Aren't you happy that she's happy?" Harry takes sleeping Lily to her room. James ran to his room moments after they arrived already.

"I am happy, it's just that I don't understand why she didn't tell us in the first place." Ginny goes up the stairs following her husband. "She's been dating this man for about a month now and she only told us last Friday and then we find out that she's already engaged! It's ... it is outrageous!"

"Oh hush, darling. Lily is asleep. Don't wake her up." Harry closes the door to their daughters room and leads his wife to their room before Ginny continued with her rambling.

"Well, what do you feel about what happened today? Are you happy?"

"I am. You know why? Scorpius is finally going to have a father and Hermione's finally going to have a husband. I am happy for her." Harry enters their bathroom and changes clothes. Ginny pouts and sits on the edge of their bed. "You, my dear, are just upset you weren't there when he proposed. That's what this tantrum is all about."

"No. It is not."

"Come on, I know you like the back of my hand." Harry laughs and sits down beside her. "She's grown up and she's not going to be always by your side. You have to understand that. From my judgement that guy is ridiculously fit for their family. He's nice."

"I guess so." Ginny sighs.

"See, darling. Now stop worrying and go to bed."

* * *

"Mum, why didn't Robert say good night to me?" Scorp said as he entered his mum's room. He changed to his pajamas and snuggled back on the bed.

"Well, you were sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake you up but... I guess you woke up." Hermione changed into her own pajamas and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Hmm, well." His eyes fluttered and he was about to fall asleep. Hermione gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then Scorpius whispered. "Are you happy mum?"

"What?"

"Are you happy? Being engaged to Robert and all that, did that make you happy?"

"Well, It made you very happy so yes." Scorpius sits up and faces his mum.

"What? Made me happy? This is all about you mum. Did it make you happy?"

"Yes. I am." She answers and lays him back on the bed. "I'm really happy I finally found someone who could be a father figure to you."

"I'm happy you found someone who could be a husband figure to you." Scorp adds and smiles.

 _knock knock_

"What? Who the... who could that be?" Hermione grabs her robe and wears it. "I'll go check on it baby, you go to sleep." Hermione gave him another kiss on the forehead before heading down the stairs and opening the door.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"... what are you doing here?" She tried to act casual. The memory of the letter falling off the magazine in the burrow made sense. Harry did meet up with Draco... did Harry tell him? She had to be careful, there's a huge possibility that he doesn't know. The flash of memories rolled down her brain and she was almost in tears. She stopped herself she had to be strong.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He breaks down reaching out and holding Hermione's shoulder gently shaking her. "I'm sorry for what I did four years ago."

"Look, it doesn't matter! What happened four years ago is over and done. Why must we visit those memories again, Malfoy? If you're asking for forgiveness then fine. I do. Just... just leave me alone will you." She reaches out the door and was about to close it when he froze it in place.

"No, it's not just forgiveness. There's something more. Hermione, I know." She stops in her tracks. What does he know?

"You know? About what? You're crazy, go away Malfoy." She yelled and tried to close the door shut when she heard a soft voice from behind her spoke.

"Is he my father?"

"Scorpius, what are you doing here? Go back upstairs. I'll follow you shortly." The boy didn't move at his mother's orders and instead kept staring at the man who was pleading behind his mother.

"You named him... you named him Scorpius." Draco said tears flowing down his eyes, he couldn't believe that he was seeing his son and that he recognizes him. Hermione didn't know what to do, she was confused and in shock of what was happening.

"You said... you said that I look just like my father." Scorpius spoke as he inched closer and closer to the man. "Pale hair, pale skin and the same color of eyes."

"Scorp, please go to your room."

"Please Hermione, don't. I want to see the two of you please let me explain."

"There's nothing left for you to explain! I can't believe you've got the guts to go here after four years." Hermione regained her consciousness and begins screaming and pushing Malfoy back. She saw the tears from his eyes but couldn't afford being thrown off guard anymore.

"Please, Hermione. I didn't want to leave you that night I just want to be part of this family."

"This family?" Scorpius speaks. "You want to be part of this family? Well you can't. You lost the chance when you left mum. When you fell out of love from my mother four years ago." Scorp screams at Malfoy and Hermione rushes to hug Scorp trying to calm him down.

"But... but I didn't fall out of love with your mother four years ago."

"... what?" Hermione looks up at him and saw him standing there.

"My father made me leave you four years ago, he threatened to kill you if I ever continue with our plan. I did love you Hermione and I still do but I was scared. I was scared of what my father could do to you and to me. I was a coward, we should've ran away four years ago. It shouldn't have mattered if we had money or not, I should've chose you."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Once everything settled down. Hermione finally let Draco in the house. He sat in their couch while Scorpius and Hermione made him something to eat in the kitchen.

"Mum." She didn't hear her son, she was too busy trying to analyze what Draco said. "Mum!"

"What?" She snapped. Her son looked shocked at her tone. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What is it honey?"

"Is that man really my father."

"... well yes."

"He does look like me, I don't understand why we let him inside our house though. We should be mad at him."

"Hush, Scorp. I didn't raise you like that." Hermione places the pie on a platter. "He did something bad to me and something bad to you but we always have to forgive. We have to learn to forgive people to make this world a better place. Okay?"

"Okay." Scorpius nodded and followed his mother as they walked out the kitchen.

"Here Malfoy, have some pie. Would you like wine with it?"

"No it's fine." He answers with a soft smile and places the pie on the coffee table. Hermione and Scorpius sat across him. The boy was studying his looks. "So... you're four years old?"

"Yes, I turned four a few days ago."

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you to celebrate it... but I'll get you a gift. I'll give it to you tomorrow." Draco said smiling. The little boy smiled a little.

"Okay, it's late. How about you go to sleep baby? You have school tomorrow." Hermione tells him at first he shakes his head no but his mother ordered him to and he followed. He climbed the stairs and shut the room close.

"School?"

"Muggle school, I hope you don't have a problem with that..." Hermione said crossing her legs.

"Oh, of course not. No problem at all. Look, Hermione. I... I didn't get to explain much earlier. So.. will you hear me out?" Draco began. She nodded so he continued. "That day, that morning I left I received a letter from my father he said that... I had to leave you."

"Malfoy -"

"I was scared Hermione! God Damn it, I was so scared. I knew that he could hurt you and I know he would hurt you. Even if we ran away he would find me cause he always does and when he does... I was just scared and kind of selfish. I didn't want to be disowned. I didn't know how to survive without my parent's money. I was a coward."

"But we could've done something about it instead you left me in the most horrid way possible."

"I know, it's my fault. After what I did I realized that I shouldn't have followed him but it was too late. I couldn't find you. I tried sending you owls but I figured out after three letters that my father has bewitched all of our owls. All my letters were delivered to him so I gave up... I gave up but I always thought about you, that was the one thing my father couldn't take away from me..."

Hermione looks him in the eyes and saw the tears forming in them. Every emotion she felt before what happened came running back. That was what was missing, Draco.

"So when he died. I didn't waste time and asked Blaise to find you and he did." Hermione tried to stop herself from breaking down.

"Well, I guess past is past." She stood up but Draco grabbed her hand as she passed by him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Scorpius?"

"I knew... I knew you wouldn't care."

"Why would you say that?" Draco pulled her down making her sit down beside him.

"Well you made me feel like shit, if you don't remember."

"Oh right... but Hermione... I want to be part of his life... I also want to be part of your life. I know I've been gone for the past few-"

"What? Wait what? You think it's that easy to get back with me? I understand if you want to be in Scorpius's life but you can't just propose that you want to be back with me and expect me to be totally fine with it. You've gone crazy. I'm engaged." Hermione stands and begins yelling at him. Draco just watched her rant and felt his heart crush with every word she said.

"I know it's not that easy, I know that I have to try and make effort. Engage? To whom? That man I saw drop you two off here in your house? He's a muggle Hermione!" Hermione forms an "o" with her mouth at what he said. "No... wait I didn't mean it that way."

"In what other way then? Of course you don't approve he's a muggle born and has no fucking idea how to use magic."

"No, I mean you and your son love magic. Soon he will be going to Hogwarts. Your life and his life revolves and will revolve around magic. You can't be dating a muggle without telling him. Do you have plans on telling him? Do you think he'd be fine with it if he finds out?"

Hermione grunts. Anger filled her head once more, Draco was starting to confuse her. Making her fall in love and then letting her fall out after.

"Tell me, do you even love him?"

"What makes you a sudden expert in love?" Hermione rolls her eyes and shuts Malfoy up. "So do you plan on sleeping her tonight or do you want to apparate home?"

"If you're going to let me sleep here tonight... then I'll be honored."

"Fine, we have a spare room. Actually it's Scorp's room but he doesn't like sleeping alone so he sleeps with me in my room." Hermione and Draco climb the stairs. Hermione points to Scorp's room. "Okay, if you need anything we'll be here in the other room. Good Night, Malfoy."

"Good Night, Hermione."

Hermione tucked herself into bed that day. Thoughts keeping her from sleeping peacefully. She opened her bedside lamp and begins reading a book. She spots her engagement ring and stares at it. She has to worry about Robert now that Draco's back in their lives. She can't deny, seeing Draco made her remember everything they had together. She was hopefully, maybe now that Lucius was dead they'll be safe? They'll be alright and they can finally be the family they are supposed to be.

She finishes the book after an hour and snuggled up next to her son.

Draco on the other room was having the same thoughts, will Hermione finally leave that guy now that he was back in their lives? Or will Hermione leave him cause they got that guy in their lives. He sighs. It's been an hour and he's still twisting and turning on Scorpio's bed. He loved the room. It was red but all of Scorpius' personal belongings were green. He sneaks out of his room and slowly turns the knob on their room.

He sees Hermione sleeping hands draped over their son. Her room was red too and everything was mostly gold. He smiled and returned to his room and finally slept.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Do you think everything will work out fine? Hmm. Leave reviews please let me know about your feedbacks. I love reading all of them. If you guys would just suggest a female name for me in the review section I would love that! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

Hello! Love reading all your reviews. You do all get a point, Scorp doesn't seem like he is four. To be honest when I started this story I thought eight or seven years for Draco and Hermione to be apart is too much so I made it four years and that makes Scorp's age also. I know that the last few chapters he seemed too old for his age I mean he is four! But don't worry, please do keep reading this chapter. I'll explain why and try to justify his actions from the last few chapters!

* * *

"WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?" A furious Hermione Granger steps into the burrow that faithful Monday morning. Ginny runs towards the living room to see her best friend yelling at her children demanding where there father is. Lily stares at her in shock while James points to the kitchen.

"What? Hermione calm down, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with your husband?" She pushes Ginny away and enters the kitchen to see Harry reading the newspaper. A toast in the other hand. "Good Morning, Mr. Potter."

"Why, Ms. Granger. What a lovely visit!"

"Oh don't play stupid with me. I know what you did." Hermione stares him down.

"Omg, Hermione. Calm down what did he do this time?" Ginny tries to settle her down. Harry looked dumbfounded as ever.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, last night. Some one paid me a little visit."

"Who?" Harry asked

"Draco fucking Malfoy did." Harry's eyes turned into saucers. "He showed up five minutes after Robert dropped me and Scorpius off."

"Wait a minute, you think I told him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I saw a note that was written to you. I'm guessing you did." Hermione tells him.

"What note?" Ginny asked too.

"Ugh, Malfoy asked me to come to his office a few days ago. He did ask me about you but I didn't tell him where you lived! I told him to sod off cause you were happy and that you don't need him to go back to your life again." Harry admitted.

"So... you didn't tell him where I lived?"

"No."

"HARRY POTTER, How come you didn't tell me about this? I'm your wife for Merlin's sake! I'll deal with you later!" Ginny sits Hermione down on one chair and carefully slides herself beside her on the other. "So what happened last night?"

"We... we fought and well Scorpius came down to see what was happening and saw him." Hermione covers her face

"What did he say?"

"He said we didn't need him and he lost his chance to be part of the family when he left me four years ago."

"Wow, that kid's harsh." Harry noted setting his newspaper down. Ginny glares at him so he gets up to make Hermione tea.

"That hurts. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Honestly... I don't know. If you saw him last night you could see the pain he has been through and my son, I was so surprised with his words. He's four years old but he talked back to his father already. I'm just so stressed out."

"Pain? He left you Hermione if you have forgotten four years ago... now that's pain. I mean Scorp's a tough and smart cookie, he knows what you've been through and he's a child when a child's angry they tend to... yell" Harry remarks before setting the cup on tea on the table.

"I know but he explained last night, he said that his father told him that he was going to kill me and disown him. He was scared and... I want to understand him. I just hope Scorp's calmed down already, I left the two of them at home. Malfoy said he wants to have quality time with his son."

"Come on Hermione, don't tell him you've fallen for him again and trusting him alone with your son? Really? What if he runs away with him." Harry said

"I know, I know... but I just... I don't why but I want to believe in his capabilities. I knew who he was before he left me he was nice... he wasn't the Malfoy that we all know and hate" Ginny hugs her

"You know, you two shared something special and you two didn't get enough closure before separating completely. Maybe that's what you need Hermione? Closure. Get it from him then after awhile you'll forget about him or even better fall back in love with him and give Scorp the real father that he has always been looking for." Ginny said as she combed through Hermione's curls.

"But... I'm engaged remember."

"Well, you have to choose." Ginny breaks the hug and looks Hermione in the eye.

* * *

 _Earlier that Morning_

Draco woke up too early. The sky was still dark and he couldn't fall back asleep again. He climbed out of the bed and slowly opened Hermione and his son's room. He saw the both of them. Hermione still cuddled Scorp and they looked peaceful together. A smile crept on his lips.

Why didn't Hermione tell him about the boy four years ago? If he had known about him... then he would've fought. I mean there's a chance that he wouldn't succeed but at least he'd try. He felt bad about missing the four early years of his sons life. The boy was indeed smart seeing as he is Hermione Granger's son but he was still young and growing up without a father can be harsh.

Draco walked down the stairs and saw the pictures placed on a cabinet. It was Scorp when he was first born, another was when he celebrated his first birthday and another was the two of them smiling brightly at a camera. They were all muggle pictures. Draco heaved out a sigh and reached out for the first frame, if he just stayed he would've held this little boy in his arms when he came out of his mothers womb.

He set down the picture and made his way to the kitchen. He fumbled for his wand but apparently he left it in his bedroom.

"Looking for something?" A small voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see the four year old slowly inching towards him.

"Yes, I forgot my wand upstairs." He cracked an awkward laugh. "I can't make coffee without magic."

"Coffee? Why don't you try chocolate milk instead?" He walked towards the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. Draco watched him grab two glasses pour milk in both and add chocolate syrup. "I'm sorry if I yelled last night... Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, that's alright. No problem, I know that you were just shocked to see me that's all." He helped the boy stir both their glasses.

"Do you want to sit down in the living room?"

"Sure." Scorpius leads him to the couch and settles his glass on the coffee table before running towards the TV and turning it on. Draco looked at it flash and watched his son switch the channels using a remote. "Is that magic?"

"Silly, Mr. Malfoy. Of course not. Mum doesn't teach me much. I only know how to levitate a pencil." He sits down beside his father. Draco took a sip of the chocolate milk and watch the tv for awhile.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Excuse me?" Draco didn't hear what he said so he asked the little boy again. Scorp slouches on the couch and looks at the ground before he repeats what he said.

"I'm not mad at you... I saw you creep into my mom's bedroom awhile ago. I saw you smile and... you looked hurt. That's why I came down. I wanted you to know that I'm not mad."

"Wow, thanks Scorpius."

"Scorp, you can call me that. Mum said we always have to forgive so I forgive you Mr. Malfoy." Draco felt the tears gathering in his eyes.

Hermione woke up with a jerk. Her alarm clock was ringing and her son was not beside her. Did Draco take him away? She hurries down the stairs and sees the two of them laughing at the TV.

"Morning mum."

"Morning..." Hermione said slowly. She observes as Draco stand up and distance himself away from Scorp as he was still asking her approval.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"No... I did not." Hermione makes her way to the kitchen and the two follow.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes will do, right Malfoy?" Hermione asks and Draco nods.

Hermione readies the batter and watches the two talk about something on the table. She watched them, unlike yesterday Scorp was much happier than he was yesterday and he was entertaining Malfoy asking him questions. Malfoy seemed happy about the attention he was getting, he was answering all the questions their son provided.

Their son.

* * *

 **A/N**

I'm updating everyday cause I'm currently on break! Yay for breaks. Anyways, I'll be going back to school next week so I may have to slow down updating again. xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Ginny said as she watched Hermione pace across the room.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down well I'm sorry Gin, I can't!" Hermione continues to pace while Gin takes another drink of the wine she's been having. "What am I going to do now? I came home yesterday thinking that okay I can handle this but noooo apparently I can't handle this."

"Ahuh."

"The day Robert proposed to me I had a gut feeling. I knew that something was wrong that day but I saw my child's face. I saw that he liked it because he liked Robert and he wanted Robert to be his fucking daddy." Hermione stops in the center of the room. Eyeing Ginny who was refilling her wine glass. "and now Malfoy's back in our lives. I can't believe it."

"Ahuh."

"Did you know what Scorpius said about Malfoy?" Hermione inches closer to Ginny. "He said he was glad he came back for him and for me and asked if I was glad too. The boy completely forgot about Robert and how glad he was that he proposed to me."

"Ahuh."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I was, but then you started repeating what you said about 5 minutes ago so I stopped. This wine is delicious by the way would you mind buying me some when you visit again?"

"Ugh, you're such great help." Hermione sits down beside her and grabs Ginny's wine glass before chugging it down. "Ohh, it does taste good. I'll bring you two when I come over next."

"Anyways, look Hermione. The solution is simple you don't really have to break off the engagement with Robert just because Malfoy's back to be a father figure you just have to consider your feelings. Okay?"

"My feelings?"

"I mean if you like Robert then just keep dating him, isn't that the whole point of dating Robert in the first place? You make it sound like you only went out with him to satisfy Scorpius' thirst and not yours." Ginny grabs back her wine glass before pouring down the wine.

"I think it's too early for you to drink."

"I think it's too early for you to be here, don't you have work to do Ms. Granger?"

"Ugh, whatever." Hermione stands up. "I need to go pick up Scorp anyways."

"Don't forget the wine!" Ginny managed to finish her sentence before Hermione vanished. She heaved out a sigh.

* * *

"Where have you been Draco?"

"Nowhere, mother. I'm a grown man I think I can go wherever I want to." Draco said as he walked past the kitchen where his mother was.

"Yes, but I'm still your mother Draco. I still care even if you are a grown man. It would be very kind of you to leave an address."

"Mother, I'm fine." Narcissa stepped out the kitchen watching his son's figure walk farther and farther down the hall.

"The boy has been too busy lately, something must've happened and I'm sensing that it's not a good one." Narcissa clapped and yelled "Izzy!" The elf appears a few inches away from her.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Prepare my coat and boots, I'm going out for a walk."

"Yes, Mistress." The elf leaves.

"What have you been up to, Draco?" Narcissa whispered to herself hoping that her suspicions are wrong.

Meanwhile on the other side of the manor Draco sits on his bed pondering what to do next. His son and him spent some quality time yesterday. Hermione even allowed the boy to go absent just so they could hang out and bond, it wasn't that easy. The boy had to beg and cry before Hermione agreed to his plan.

He cracked a smile, a Malfoy gets what he wants no matter the cost. The boy is indeed his. He goes through his closet and found his old quidditch jersey. The boy wouldn't stop talking about the sport, he wanted to learn but seeing as his mom never liked flying he never got the chance to pursue it.

"Knock, knock."

"Mother, leave me alone." Draco yells. Narcissa opens the door anyways and steps casually inside. "You don't get the concept of leave me alone do you?"

"I do, I just choose not to. I'm going out. Do you need anything from Diagon Alley? I'd love to bring you anything back."

"No, mother. Have fun."

"See, Draco. That's how you leave you tell your loved ones where you go before going." Narcissa turns around and shuts the door leaving Draco all by himself.

* * *

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

Hermione heard her phone go off as soon as she got into her car. She grabbed her bag and began searching and rumbling through it trying to find her phone. "Damn it."

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

Hermione took out a bunch of paper, tissues, Scorp's candies, her glasses, sunglasses and basically everything in her bag before she found her phone sitting pretty in the bottom of her bag.

"Hello?"

 _"Ms. Granger! Mr. Robert came by a few minutes ago he was asking where you were and he left a message for you."_

"Oh yes, what is it?"

 _"To call him as soon as you can, he actually left a few minutes ago."_

"Okay, okay thanks." Hermione ends the phone call and checks her messages. 10 new messages from Robert himself, Hermione hasn't been trying to avoid him but... she has. There's just something that feels off about it, they haven't met again ever since Draco came back in to their lives. She frequently texted back and rejected all his calls.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Robert?"

* * *

 **A/N**

Thanks for all your lovely reviews I do enjoy reading each and everyone of them and actually inspires me to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyways! Please do leave a review!


	18. Chapter 18

"Robert?"

 _"Hermione? Finally after forever you gave a ring, what's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me for the past two days!"_ Silence, Hermione tried to open her mouth to utter an excuse but she can't bring herself to speak up. " _I know it's been overwhelming, getting engaged and asking you to move in with me was too much but fine if it startled you so much I'm fine with taking it slow."_

"Moving in?"

 _"Don't you remember? God, Hermione. Talk to me when you get your senses checked."_

Hermione heard the line cut and closed her phone. Her mouth was hanging open in shock she totally forgot about moving in with Robert. She can't move in with him now not when she's uncertain about her feelings for him. Hermione checks her watch and drives over to Scorpius' school. She parks in the parking lot and sits contemplating waiting for her son's bell to ring.

"Fuck." Hermione starts burying her face in her hands. "What am I gonna do now? What shit have I gotten myself into? Hermione, this isn't you. This isn't you! Get yourself together." She mumbles trying to convince herself. "What do I now?"

"Knock Knock!" Hermione jumps, startled at the sound she heard. She looks at the passenger side window and sees her son knocking with that toothy grin plastered on his face. "Mum, open the door." Hermione unlocks his side and greets him with a kiss on the cheek.

"What? I didn't hear your bell ring? How'd you know I was here already?"

"Well, we were dismissed earlier than usual so I waited for you in the steps like I always do then I saw your car then followed you." Scorp straps the seat belt across his chest. Hermione fixes the belt tightening it.

"Okay, where do you want to eat?"

"... um" Hermione starts the car and shifts it into reverse taking the car out of the parking lot before driving forward and out of school territory. "I was actually wondering if we can..."

"we can?" She continuous moving straight waiting for her son to make up his mind on where to eat.

"We can... eat with... dad." Hermione bolts the car to a stop. "Thank god for the seat belts." Scorp adds after they recovered from the stop. "I mean we don't have to do it if you don't want to but... it was just a suggestion."

Hermione's eyes were still staring at the road ahead of her. Her hands frozen on the stirring well, feet hanging below the gas. "You call him dad?"

"... I mean I don't have to if you don't want me to..."

"No, darling." She shifts from her gaze and composes herself. "No... nope. Sweetie, feel free to call him whatever you want. He's your dad. I'm just glad you two are close now and I'm sorry about everything. Are you alright?" The car moves smoothly now as she heads them both home.

"Yes... are you sure though?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure."

* * *

 _"Malfoy, your son wants to have lunch with you. I'm preparing pasta for lunch since he loves spaghetti. Feel free to drop by if ever you'd like to join us. - Hermione"_ Draco stares at the letter and smiles. It wasn't the smile he showed everyone he saw and encountered it was the smile he gave genuinely.

"Master." An elf knocks behind his door. Draco hides the letter in his pocket and gives the Hermione's owl a treat before it went away.

"Come in."

"Master, your mother has called you for lunch."

"I'm sorry Izzy, but I think I can't join mother for lunch. Please tell her I'm going to a friend's house for a business meeting."

"Yes Master." The elf bows down before vanishing with a crack. Draco grabs his old Quidditch Jersey before appearing inside of Hermione's place.

"HEY YOU CAME!" Scorpius came running from upstairs wearing his uniform.

"Hey buddy, of course! I heard your mother's cooking pasta I can't miss that. I mean I'm even surprised she knows how to cook pasta." Draco laughs before messing up the boy's hair. "Hey, is that your uniform? You look dashing in it."

"Do I? I think it looks horrible."

"It is not horrible, Scorpius." Hermione steps out of the kitchen a wooden spoon still placed in her hand, she used it to point to her son. She moves it to Draco and says "and excuse me, Mr. Malfoy but I do know how to cook and you know that."

"I know that you know how to boil eggs, Hermione." Scorpius laughs and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, anyways lunch will be served in a few minutes." She turns and enters the kitchen again.

"Hey, um. Scorp here's my old jersey how about you try it on while I talk to your mom?" Scorp nods his head and runs up the stairs clutching the clothes. Draco took a big huff before he goes in the kitchen hands tucked in his pocket.

"I told you, Scorp. It'll be ready in awhile." Hermione had her back turned to him, she was watching the dirty pans and knives that she used.

"Ahem." Draco coughs trying to get her attention. She turns around soap still on her hand.

"You could just use magic." Hermione wipes her hands on a nearby towel.

"Well, I want to show Scorpius that he can do everyday things the muggle way and it wouldn't be so bad. I'm just setting myself as the role model that he needs to see. You see Mr. Malfoy, he's a half blood and magic isn't handed to him strongly in such a young age." Hermione throws the towel down on the counter and leans forward in it, she cracked a simple and forced smile her eyes never leaving his. Draco felt uncomfortable and began shuffling his feet.

"I know, I know. Ugh, you know what I'm not even - I just want to talk to you."

"About what? My son?

"Correction, our son." Hermione nods her head and returns to washing the dishes back turned to him. Draco inches nearer to her so she could hear him better. "But... that's not the point. I want to talk about us." Hermione stops scrubbing the plate she was holding and gives out a sigh.

"Do we have to?"

"It's awkward. I know you're only doing this because Scorpius seems happy and hey I want that but I want you to be happy too and I want to... to not make it awkward whenever we're in the same room."

"I'm engaged Draco." She scrubs the plates again. He opens his mouth to speak and closes it again.

"I'm not asking you to date me or like me or love me. I get it you're happy with somebody else now and that's entirely my fault for being so stupid before but... I just want us to be civil."

Hermione runs the water on the plates she washed before facing him. He lends her the towel and she wipes her hands using it. "Well then I guess we have to start over again. Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She lends out her hand and he shakes it.

* * *

"Mistress."

"Yes?" Narcissa speaks as she fixes the position of her flowers.

"Master will not be joining Mistress for lunch, he says he has business with a friend." Narcissa faces the elf and nods.

"Of course he does, has he left?"

"Izzy guesses that he has."

"Very well, I guess I'll be dinning by myself today. Please do tell me when the boy gets home. Tell him that... we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N**

Is it very unusual that I'm updating more frequently?! I could feel everything tensing up how about you guys? Feel free to leave a review. x


	19. Chapter 19

"You've got to be kidding me Hermione freaking Granger." Ginny shouts as she enters her living room as soon as heard a crack. "You're here? AGAIN?"

"Look, look Gin. Look what I brought you." She hands the two bottles of wine she asked for and the red head rolled her eyes. She grabs the wine bottles from her best friend and vanishes them to the fridge. Hermione falls on the couch exhausted from everything that's been happening.

"You seem to have a lot of free time in your hands. I've been seeing you here almost every other day." Ginny sits down beside her.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course not, I do. I love it, it's like when we were young and still in Hogwarts when you used to have problems with Ron you'd always run to my room and complain." Ginny rubs the girls back and Hermione whines.

"Please don't remind me of your brother."

"Oh whatever, what's your problem now?"

"Robert's mad at me cause he thinks I'm ignoring him." Hermione pulls out her phone and shows the call log. "He hasn't called me in days."

"Are you worried?"

"No..."

"Dear Merlin Hermione aren't you engaged to this man?"

"BUT GINNY"

"DEAR MERLIN HERMIONE DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE GOTTEN REAL DARN FEELINGS FOR MALFOY"

"He apologized I don't see anything that's wrong with it."

"Well I do. First, he left you without explanation. Two, he vanishes for FOUR years and WAITS for his DADDY'S death before returning to you. Three, you're engaged. Four, YOU ARE ENGAGED."

"Stop screaming, you'll wake up the kids." Harry steps casually in the room and disappears through the other. He was holding his tea and walking without making eye contact with any of them.

"He's such a great father to Scorpius if you see them hanging out, Gin. You'd understand."

"I do but you're confusing me and practically everyone around you which is just me... Harry and Robert. That's so sad Hermione you need to get out more."

"Don't turn this into a lecture." Hermione groans before massaging her head. "Where's the wine?"

"Oh you don't need that. It's too early for that. Anyways, how about I leave you with an advice. Go see Robert, go on a date and see if there's still anything you're feeling and if not... just tell him."

"I think I've heard this before."

"I know it's the same thing I tell you every other day." Ginny stands from the couch and looks at her. "Now, are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"No, I need to go to work. Thanks Gin." The two hug before Hermione disappears.

Ginny rolls her eyes again and enters the kitchen. Seeing Harry flipping through the newspaper foot on top of the table. She pushes it out. "This is the table, Mr. Potter."

"I know, I just you guys were there taking forever and my poor legs were just tired from all the running I do from my work."

"That's what happens when you get old." She smiles and giggles.

"Ginny, is Hermione... ?"

"She's fine, Harry. I know you like knowing what's up with her but there's no use for you to start visiting Malfoy and giving him a mouthful. I know that you're going to do it so I have to tell you before you actually do it."

"You've seen him Gin. You've seen what he done before to Hermione! I'm thinking about the boy his father is just unpredictable and we can't... he'll be devastated if Malfoy decides that he can't be a father." Harry settles the newspaper on the table. Ginny stops in front of him her hands crossed on her chest. "I'm his godfather and his mother's brother, I just don't want the both of them crying."

"Harry, it's different now because they are older. Everyone's older and more mature so I think that he has changed and he won't leave them again."

"What if he does? That's why I want to talk to him Gin."

"But you have to stop babying Hermione! If she feels that this is making her and Scorp happy then let them be, okay? We'll catch them if they fall we'll always be here looking out... but you, you don't talk to him not until I say so."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

"Draco, why do you always leave without telling me where the hell you're going?" Narcissa enters his study without bothering to knock. She stares at him but he just stares at his paperworks and mutters something she couldn't hear. "Speak up, boy. I can't hear you."

"Mother, I've told you once." He sighs and looks up. "Told you twice."

"You're a grown man, I know. I've told you once and twice too that I am your mother. You don't understand how it feels cause you don't have a child but when you do you'll understand my worry!"

"Oh believe me mother, I know worry. Is it really worry? or are you just scared?" He slams his paperworks on the table. Narcissa's eyes circled in shock of her son's actions. "Fearful that I make the wrong move and damage the family name. That's it mother." He stands from behind his desk and walks over to her. "You've been snooping around my room, around my office! You are my mother but I am entitled to my privacy and with what you're doing you're not protecting me but instead you are pushing me away and making me think that indeed you are just like father. Prejudiced and evil." He walks out the room leaving Narcissa in shock.

"I'm moving out!" He screams from down the hall.

Draco locks his door shut and begins packing his things. He shrinks every clothing he owned and stuffed it in a large luggage bag. He looks around the room and searches for anything that seemed important.

"DRACO!" Narcissa tries to open the door but she fails. "If you leave this house I will disown you, you think you'll have access to your father's money after you RUNAWAY? Well guess what, boy. YOU WONT."

Draco opens the door and looks at her. "I don't care, mother. That's not what I want either. You can keep it, everything. I don't mind. I just need you to leave me alone. I want you to be as far as possible."

"What have I done to deserve this from you?" Narcissa steps into the room.

"Let's see mother. First, you sent out a man to go spying on me. To think that I wouldn't notice is stupid, really stupid. Second, it feels as though I'm choking from your hold and your expectations and believe me I DON'T NEED ANY OF THAT. Third, you are one of the reasons why I've been so lonely for the past four years." As soon as Draco finished his sentence he apparated out.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi!

You know I do admit that I tend to sometimes right "mom" instead of "mum". :-( Really sorry about that, will add that to the list of things I have to edit before I release the last chapter (not that it's going out anytime soon since there's still too much we have to do before that)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

Hello everyone! So a few chapters back I asked you to leave reviews with suggestion of female names. So thank you to, apshep10 for suggesting these wonderful names! Aleksis, Ariah and Lorelai. Really loving them and might use them in the next few chapters, although I'm still undecided which I should really use so if you guys could help me out that would be awesome.

* * *

"How much is this stuffed toy?" Draco asked one of the salesman and nodded at the price. He handed his money and had it wrapped in packaging. He looks around as he waited when he spotted a shadow of a man, he hid himself in the shelves when Draco turned.

"Here you go, Sir." Draco smiles for a response and steps out of the store, paying attention to the shadow he saw earlier. After a few paces the man exited the shop and was walking in his direction. He starts quickening his pace to see if the man would try to catch up and he did. He swerved a turn and waited for him. He counted the seconds passing one, two and three. The shadow man swerves the curb and Draco casts a spell freezing him.

"Who are you?" The frozen man was much clearer now and he could see it was one of his mother's men. "What the fuck? Are you following me around?" The man wouldn't answer and refused to look him in the eye.

Draco tightens his grip on the man, squeezing the air out of him. "You sure you don't want to answer?"

"I-" Draco loosens it up but keeps the man on his spell.

"Speak."

"Your mother... was just trying to make sure that you're not out playing with the muggle girl."

"Muggle girl?" Draco shakes his head.

"Yes, the girl who's best friends with... Harry Potter! Yes, she told me to make sure you weren't going around to see her." The guy was shaking from fear. Draco knows that this guy was a squib and was probably terrified to death. "Please... please don't hurt me."

"How long have you been following me?"

"Just today! I couldn't... I couldn't trace you yesterday so I started today." The man was trembling then Draco let him go.

"Stop following me around. The next time I see you I'd do worse than what I did just a few seconds ago." The man nods his head before running away.

 _End of Flashback_

Draco scratches his head as he stands outside of Hermione's door. "How do I tell her?" He whispered quietly afraid that the two people he held dear would hear him from the other side. "Fuck."

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Draco twists his head around to see a man around his age. Carrying a box wrapped in pretty paper. He just got out of his car and looking at him at a weird angle.

"Oh, I'm a friend of the Grangers." Draco fully turns his head to face the man and tucks his hands in his pockets. The guy looked at him from head to toe. Draco was wearing his black tux and smirks at the man's reaction. "... and who are you?"

"Robert." He extends his hand. "Hermione Granger's fiance" It was Draco's turn to look at the man from head to toe.

Someone gasps behind them making them both turn around. "Robert! Draco!" Hermione's mouth was still hanging open. She decided to check on the door when she heard talking. She wasn't expecting any of them.

Robert steps closer and tries to reason out "Hey Hermione, I'm sorry for turning up at such a notice but I wanted to talk to you... but I see you've got company." Robert turns again to get one last look of Draco who was also in shock.

"Oh believe me, she's not expecting me either. I guess I'll be going, don't want to ruin your time together. Tell Scorpius I said hi." In the mention of the boy's name Scorp came running out the door and gave Draco a hug.

"Dad, you're back!" The boy exclaimed holding on to Draco's legs totally ignoring Robert.

"Dad?" Robert echoed to Hermione who just smiled.

"Oh yes, Robert this is Draco. He's Scorpius' father." Hermione smiled a cheeky smile. Robert has been ignoring her for the past few days and when she actually called they got into a drama session. She hasn't texted him back or called ever since and now he's meeting Draco.

"Scorpius' father huh?" Robert says as he watched Scorp hug Draco totally forgetting about him.

"Okkkayyy" Hermione steps in between grabbing Scorpius and holding him before ushering them all inside. "How about we all step inside, take a seat and have a talk. I'll get the chips." Robert gives Draco the eye before stepping in the room. Draco raises one eye brow as response then closes the door after him.

Scorpius walks to Draco and sits beside him. "Did you bring the gift."

"I did, but I can't take it out right now." Draco laughs and sends him a wink.

"Magic, I know." Scorpius whispers to him and giggles. Robert watches the two from the other side of the room. Hermione steps in bringing a bowl of chips and a pitcher of juice.

"So how's everyone?" She sits down beside Robert and looks at him. Robert gave her a look and she shook it off. "How are you, Robert?"

"Oh I'm fine, the business is doing well how about you Mister ?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco introduces himself.

"Very well, what do you do for a living?"

"Same thing as you, business."

"What kind? At a young age I have made a restaurant franchise and it's blooming now more than ever! What could a fine, young gentleman like you could be doing at such a young age?" Robert smiles a smug smile and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Actually I'm working in my family's business. It's not specific like yours since we're all invested in different branches like politics and medicine. At a young age I've managed to run it swiftly. You see my father is dead and my mother wants nothing to do with the business so for the past year I've been doing it solo. It's also booming as ever." Draco smirks and Robert gulps down and forces a smile.

"I see."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Just quite sometime, we're engaged."

"I heard. You've told me already, no need to brag and congratulations to you. Ms. Granger is a fine woman and I'm sorry I've let her go." Draco's eyes never left Roberts and Robert's never left his.

"Well, you did and she's mine now. Hope you don't mind me asking but where have you been for the past four years?"

"Robert, not now. Not in front of Scorpius." Hermione intervened annoyed by the conversation the two has been having. Scorpius was still beside Draco sipping on a glass of juice.

"I'm sorry if I asked Hermione but I've been locked away from your life for the past week. How do you think I feel? Then when I come to visit and apologize for whatever the hell I did I see that your ex is here and back into your life for... god knows how long! Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but how long have you been here?"

"Past week."

"See what I mean! Look Herms, I'm gonna go. You know how to reach me." Robert stands and leaves.

"Robert wait." Hermione chases him out the door and catches him before he enters his car.

"What Hermione? I'm sorry I'm acting this way but you have to understand. I tried to understand you, give you your space cause I thought that was what you needed but all of a sudden I see this and it makes me think that this is the reason why you've been ignoring my messages."

"I know, it was just too much to handle but believe me nothing is going on between me and Draco. This is about him and his son. It's partly my fault because I didn't tell him -"

"Hermione, listen to me. I believe you but I just want to give you a word of advice. This man left you once and I'm sure he'd do it again, don't get your hopes up that he'll stay cause when he leaves you'll be devastated. Talk to me, call me or text me cause if that time comes that he leaves you both again... there's a chance that you might also not have me."

Robert gets in the car and drives off leaving Hermione outside her house cold and shocked.

"Ooh, I was always bad at timing." She turns to see Draco leaning on the doorway. "Nice boyfriend."

"Sod off." She walks inside the house.

"Watch your mouth." Draco follows her. "Look if he's jealous I can go talk to him if you want me to. I don't want you being sad or troubled about your relationship."

"No, it's fine. He's just... I'll explain when everything calms down. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Hermione crosses her arms and looks at Draco.

"Um... well I'm... actually here because I... moved out of the manor."

"Moved out? Why? Has mummy been giving you a hard time?" Hermione mocked in a baby voice.

"Well, yes. She's been creeping in on me making sure I'm not hanging out with you. She doesn't know about Scorpius... and I don't want her to."

"Aren't you close with her?"

"I used to but that's gone now and I'm not sure I can trust her that much. She's definitely less aggressive than Father but I know that she can do things and I'm just scared for Scorpius. I moved out and I know she wouldn't dare do anything like creeping on me again."

"So you have no place to stay?"

"Yep."

"You can always stay at Scorp's room if you'd like."


	21. Chapter 21

"YOU'RE SLEEPING OVER?" Scorpius screams as he found out his father was staying for the night.

"Yes, hopefully for the next few days till I find a good apartment." He smiles at the boy. Hermione sat at the opposite chair of the dinning table. They were eating dinner that Draco prepared. Hermione was delighted with the way he cooked but tried not to show her excitement. She chewed quietly listening to the two talk to each other.

"I don't see why you need to find your own apartment when you can stay with mum and I. Can't you see it? We're already a family! Just like my friends do and I'm so happy and excited to tell everyone in school!" He grabs a spoonful and chews on it. "Where did you learn to cook this good?"

"Well Magic did help me out, boy."

"See Magic. That's all that made this good. I bet you can't make this steak as good as this without it." Hermione snorts. She wasn't really that good in cooking. She knows how to cook the basics but has no idea how to gourmet and make things fancier. She was trying to ignore the offer Scorpius just gave about Draco staying over and them being a real family.

"Oh... is that a challenge Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy."

"Challenge accepted then, If I do it you have to compliment me and my cooking skills."

"If you did, I will." Hermione smirks and nods her head. Scorpius stares at the two.

"Why do you call each other that?"

"Well, how about I tell you a story." Draco pulls Scorp's chair closer and whispers.

"Your mum used to bully me school and calls me Malfoy cause she hates me."

"NOT TRUE! It's the other way around." Hermione pipes in the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure you hated me more, Granger."

"You hated me more, Granger." He smirks and Hermione could feel herself falling for him again. Scorpius laughs at them bickering.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco starts tickling him while Hermione observes the two of them. Spoon dangling on her hand mouth slightly agape. She imagines a life where Draco never left. Him accompanying her through childhood, him beside her as she picked different pajamas for their baby. Him changing Scorpius diaper and shushing him to sleep at night. She feels her heart break and could imagine more but flicks herself back to reality. The two stop and look at her. She looked flush.

"What's wrong mum?"

"What? Nothing! I was just wondering what flavor of ice cream we're going for after this."

* * *

Hermione gets up early that day. It was saturday and she was dressed for work. She fixes herself in the mirror before kissing sleeping Scorp good bye.

"Mum?"

"I'd be back in two hours, hun. Malfoy is here to take care of you so don't worry." He nods and goes back to sleep. Hermione steps out of their room and goes down the stairs. She sees Draco in the kitchen reading a newspaper.

"Oh there you are, I was meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Hermione grabs her tumbler before filling it up with coffee.

"So I ran away and moved out right? So my mother's not really happy with that. She kind of told me that she'd disown me and cut me off if I left so... I'm pretty much broke." Hermione raises one eyebrow at him. "I've got my own money but of course that'll be wasted soon as I find my own apartment and of course since I have obligations and shares here in this household. I can't work and the only solution I have is to work here in the muggle world. You've told me that you own your own bookstore and I was wondering if you have any open slots for anyone?"

"I do. I actually need someone to help out in the book keeping area and I think you can learn how that goes. I also need a nanny for Scorpius and since most of the time you'll be staying with us I guess you're the best choice for that. I usually have meetings every Saturday and Sunday like the one I'm going to now so yeah. Do your job, Mr. Malfoy you're hired."

"Thank you." Hermione smiles and closes her tumbler. "Wait, Hermione."

"What?"

"Seriously, thank you. Thank you for giving me another chance to enter your life I know what I did a few years back was very hurtful and no amount of apologies can ever make up for it. I like how we're civil now and friends, I just missed you so much and -"

"Please, enough. I get it you're welcome. I need to go." She shushes him and leaves the kitchen. She exits the house and gets in her car. Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't and wouldn't cry in front of Draco. She closed her eyes and sighed out loud begging the tears to not fall so her make up wouldn't get smudged. She was humming when her phone began ringing. She opened it and saw her alarm. Her meeting was about to start in a couple of minutes.

* * *

"Ginny, the kids want to go over at Hermione's to visit Scorpius. The boy hasn't been here for almost two weeks, James and Lily wants to come play with him." Harry enters the kitchen looking at his wife who was busy preparing their lunch.

"That's actually a good idea! I'll pack everything and we can just go eat with them." Ginny smiles and nods. "Go tell the kids to get ready and we'll leave in thirty minutes."

* * *

 **A/N**

I admit, this one is ultra short but I felt like I haven't posted in forever. Finals is almost over! Anyways I hope you do like this chapter and fanfic all your reviews make my heart jump.

I do just have one thing to say: This is a DRAMIONE fic we all know where it's going to end (Hermione and Draco being together). OOPS WAS THAT A MAJOR SPOILER ALERT? So no matter what happens between Robert and Hermione... well they'll have to separate and if you think that's a stupid decision for Hermione to do then feel free to unfollow this fanfic. I know they are a bit out of character every now and then and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys in the future. Anyways feel free to leave a review again.


	22. Chapter 22

"Morning" Scorp enters the kitchen scratching his eyes and yawning. His father was sitting on the dinning table's chair feet placed on the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning and yes." The boy walks over the fridge and grabs the milk carton. "You do know that mum will yell at you if she ever sees your feet on the table." He opens the carton and was about to take a sip when Draco stops him.

"I know and I also know that your mum will yell at you if you drink from that carton." He stands and grabs a glass from one of the cabinets. "Here, place it here."

"Where's mum?"

"Oh she's out for a business meeting, nothing much." Draco walks back to the chair and sits down. Scorpius sits right next to him.

"Did you eat breakfast already?"

"I didn't but it's 10:30 in the morning. I'm pretty sure if you eat breakfast you'd have no room for lunch."

"How about we eat brunch then?"

"Let's just wait for your mum to get home so we can eat together." Draco pats his back and the boy nods.

"That sounds like a good option. Hold on let me call her on her cellphone."

"Cellphone?" Scorpius walks over to the living room and picks up the landline. Draco raises one eyebrow and watches the boy dial his mother's number. "Mum?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm contacting mum, that's what." Scorpius listens on the line. "Mum?"

"When are you getting home? Will you be eating lunch with us cause we'll wait for you if you are." Draco leans on the wall and watches his son fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "Ahuh. Okay, ahuh. Alright, Hmmm. Okay, take care. See you later."

"What she say?"

"She said she'll eat lunch with us so I guess we have to wait." Scorpius turns the phone off and sits down on the couch. "Oh yes! I forgot that was a telephone, you get to call other telephones with it and in that way you don't have to send owls to give your message."

"Hah, you think I didn't know?" Draco sits down beside him.

"I KNOW you didn't know. Don't pretend, you're like James sometimes." Draco laughs at his son's remark.

"I know a few muggle things, boy. Don't doubt me."

"Yes, just like James indeed. He knew a few things but was had nothing on other things."

"James? Is that the Potter's son?"

"Yes, he is. He's my friend. He knows how to ride a broom already cause his mum and dad teaches him all the time. However, I have a broom but mum won't let me ride it cause she's scared I might fall." Scorpius frowns.

"You have a broom? She bought you one?"

"No of course she didn't. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron bought it for me on my birthday, I had one session with the broom a few weeks ago but after that... meh mum won't let me go again." The boy's face was sad.

"How about I teach you?" Draco felt bad for the boy, he was his son for Heaven's sake and he wasn't allowed to fly in a broom just because his mother is afraid of it. "I mean, I'll make sure you're safe and of course we have to ask your mum first but I'll teach you. I'm pretty sure if we both beg she'd agree." Scorpius smiles

"That's a great idea! Will you really teach me?"

"Of course i will."

* * *

"Gin, are you ready?" Harry pops his head in washroom checking on his wife who was taking forever to get ready. They were about to visit Hermione and Scorpius and have lunch together.

"Hold on, Harry. I'm a lady and I need a moment or two to get ready okay. Get off my case."

"Sheesh, what's with the attitude." Harry closes the door leaving Ginny alone. She was still in her robes waiting for the damn pregnancy test to appear. Ginny closes her eyes and wishes for the signs to be true. She has been puking nonstop for the past week. She was beginning to suspect so she cut down on alcohol consumption and tried to be more mindful of her health but she had to confirm it. So she took the test.

"Damn it, taking forever." The tip of her wand glows pink. Ginny stops for a moment and stares at the wand tears forming in her eyes thankful for the good news. "I'm pregnant." A few tears leak out of her eyes and she rubs her belly. "I'm pregnant with a baby girl."

"Knock, Knock. Mum, we need to go!" James shouts and Ginny wipes the tears falling from her face.

"Yes, dear. I'll be out in a second." She fixes her face one final time and checks her hair before leaving the bathroom and going downstairs. She looks at Lily being cuddled in Harry's arms and James slouching on the couch. She smiles. "After nine months."

"What?" Harry asks her.

"Nothing, let's go. Come on James, we'll go together." James reaches out for her hand and holds it.

"You okay, you look weird."

"That's not how you compliment a lady, James. Tsk, tsk." Ginny wags a finger in his face and he shrugs. "Go on, love. You two go first."

"Alright. I guess we will. Hold on tight, darling." Lily hugs her father tighter and Ginny watches them disappear.

"Are you sure you're alright, mum? You've been sick for the past few days. Don't you think we should stay home?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Come on, hold on okay?" Ginny fixes his hair one last time.

"Mum." James pushes her hands away and raises one eyebrow at her.

"I know, I know. Come on." Ginny reaches out for his hand and apparates them to Hermione's flat. It took a terrible swirl but they landed safely. Ginny gained her posture after five and searched for her husband who was standing beside her starring straight. She follows his gaze and it falls on none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"James!"

"Scorpius!" James runs towards Scorpius who immediately drags him to his bedroom to show off his father's jersey and toys. "Come, come! You have to look at my room. My dad gave me his old jersey, can you believe it? He shrunk it so it can fit me! Now we can play with you wearing your father's!" Scorpius voice fades. Draco's gaze was still on Harry and his was on his.

"It's nice seeing you and your family are alright but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposedly to be home at your fancy manor with your fancy mother?" Harry carefully places Lily on the floor who chases after the two boys. Ginny places her hand on Harry's back and gives him a pat.

"He means that in the nicest way possible, Malfoy." Ginny adds.

"That's hard to believe but I'll take it." Draco steps closer to the two and offers his hand.

"I'd like a truce, I know we've been civil around each other for the past four years but I'd like to take that to the next level. Will you accept my apologies?" Harry and Ginny stares at the outreached hand so Draco drops it tucking his hand back in his pocket. "I mean ... First is for all the tormenting back in Hogwarts. Second is for hurting your friend. I'm really sorry about that. I guess I was just... I wasn't it the right mind."

"Look, Malfoy. I've been real silent about this issue for the past few days but if you ever hurt them again I swear I will kill you." Harry takes a step forward. Ginny holds him back.

"Harry, calm down."

"No, I'm serious. I've seen Hermione in great pain because of the pain this twat brought. I won't let her feel that again so you better watch your moves Malfoy. I'm watching you."

"Believe me, I have no bad intentions for your friend and for MY son."

"Then, until this point in time we have it settled now don't we?"

"I guess we have." Draco turns around about to leave for the kitchen but then turns around to tell one more point. "You may know me as the "twat" you say but you're gonna see the best of me." Which each step he inched closer to the two."Both of you. You, especially you Potter, always doubted me. You never trusted me in any form but I mean my words. I mean it when I say I have no bad intentions for Hermione and my son. One day you'll see that best of me and you'll regret not telling me where they were for the past four years."

"We will see, Malfoy."

"Yes, we will Potter. I already made things easier for you, you only have to look for me here, in Hermione's house."

* * *

 **A/N**

CHRISTMAS BREAK WOOO. I LOVE BREAKS DON'T YOU?

 _Anywaysss!_ Please do leave a review either bad or good I accept and read them anyway! I hope all of you are not getting bored. Hahaha, will edit this soon enough. See you all in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

"What's happening here?" Hermione closes her door shut and stares at the scene in front of her. Harry and Draco facing each other off and Ginny holding her husband's hands. "Ginny? Harry? This is a very unexpected visit."

"YOU LET HIM LIVE HERE?" Harry shouts.

"Calm down, Harry. This is her house she has the right to let him live here. Calm down, Merlin. You're acting like a child." Ginny pushes him back and walks over to Hermione before giving her a kiss on the cheeks. "You're looking better than the last time we've meet, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Wait, hold on." Hermione shoves her aside and looks over at the two. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just apologized to them for everything I've done and I've told them I'm living here." Draco adds before he sits down on the couch. Harry walks towards her and looks at her shaking his head hands tossed over the air.

"Have you gone crazy?"

"What? He needs a place to stay and I have a place he can stay so I let him stay. Alright?" Hermione nods her head as she spoke. She looks over to Ginny. "So what's the visit for? I haven't cooked so I guess you guys have to spare me a few minutes to ready up the dinning room."

"Don't bother, I've cooked at home and brought over everything I made! You should taste my new pie!" Ginny ties her hand around Hermione and drags her off to the kitchen. Harry follows behind the two.

"I'm not finished, Hermione."

"Well I am. Look Harry, I'm a grown ass bitch. It's my decision and I think it's a great one. Scorpius likes him around and what? The boy didn't have a father for the past four years let's give him a break and thus also give me a break!"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU ARE ENGAGED?"

"I haven't." Ginny rolls her eyes before untangling her arm around the older woman and proceeds to enlarge all the food she stored in her small basket that she packed.

"So what does Robert have to say about this?! Huh? I'm sure he's swell!"

"OH THE SARCASM, you're killing me Harry."

"Just answer the question, is he fine with it? Is your soon-to-be Mr. Granger happy with the proposal that your EX and Scorpius' Father is staying with you in the same roof?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet." Hermione waves him off and joins Ginny in preparing the table.

"Hermione."

"HARRY, MERLIN! I've had it TO HERE with you today." Ginny starts. "Just leave her alone, get off her case. Just... okay? Please dear? Make my migraine go away be a good boy and just help us out, will you?" Ginny shakes her head while Harry rolls his eyes but follows.

"I'm just saying... she better fix it up with Robert if she really want to get married. This Malfoy will bring no good so... until I see the good of him that's my opinion." He places the plates on the table neatly positioning them.

"Oh grow up, Potter." Draco added in the argument making Ginny roll her eyes again. She finished setting up the table and gave out a loud sigh. Everyone looked at her.

"Okay, so I'm going to be calling the kids in for lunch. Once the kids are here I STRONGLY suggest that NO ONE brings up anything that can start an argument? Agreed? Let's be friendly around the kids, shall we?" Everyone nodded. "Thank Merlin." She leaves the kitchen to fetch the kids in Scorpius' room.

Hermione looked at Draco who was also looking at her too. He gave her a small smile of encouragement. Hermione turns her head towards Harry who was starring at Draco with anger written all over his face.

"FINALLY I WAS SO HUNGRY." James waltz in the room sitting down beside his father. Everyone else takes a seat before they started eating.

"So, Scorpius? How's school's going so far?" Ginny asks the boy who was sitting next to his father.

"It was fine, they started teaching us simple maths and it's boring."

"Boring? Yeah, I can tell. Math does sound boring especially when you have to count, to add and to minus and all that." Ginny chirps. She's a natural with kids.

"No, not that. It's boring cause I already know it."

"Typical Granger Child." Harry comments and Ginny laughs. Hermione high-fives her son.

"Well, what else was I expecting from a Granger?" Ginny gives him a high-five too.

"and a Malfoy... he's also a Malfoy." Draco has been silent for the past minute or two. He understands his son was brilliant, his mom being the brightest witch of their age and of course him. He wasn't that dull, he was smart just not as smart as she ever was. He felt disregarded when they began praising his son for being a Granger and in a way felt offended. Everyone was silent from his remark.

"Yes dad, I'm a Malfoy too which means I'm going to beat James butt in Quidditch!" Scorpius broke the silence sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Woah, watch your mouth!"

"Why? You chicken?" Scorpius wagged his tongue and Ginny rolled her eyes the kids bickering was way better than the adults bickering.

"I'm not chicken!"

"BAK BAK BAKKKK BAKAKAKKKKK BAK"

"FINE, let's play Quidditch at the Burrow. Next Sunday you and your father vs me and my father. We will see!" Scorpius smirks at the suggestion and leans back on his chair.

"It's a game then."

"Oh my, I can never catch a break from bickering can I? But anyways, I'd love to have you guys over next Sunday before the so called match." Ginny turns her body towards Hermione who was busy eating her food.

"Are we really serious with this game? Come one you guys might get hurt." Hermione pats her son's head who was sitting beside her.

"Mum."

"Scorp, I'm just worried. You know how I feel about that broom."

"Sheesh, Granger. I'd be there to protect him anyways. I'm a good broom rider, I'm pretty sure you know that."

"I do, it's just that I'm worried."

"Mum, I don't want to be called a chicken. I promise we'd be safe." Scorp smiles and Hermione couldn't refuse.

"I guess, we'd be over by next Sunday. I'd help you prepare for Lunch. Please wait for me before preparing, Gin."

* * *

Draco and Scorpius retreated to their room after the Potters left. Hermione finished cleaning up downstairs before slowly creeping up the stairs listening to their conversation.

"Do you think we could beat them?"

"Of course we can, what makes you think that we won't. We're Malfoys." She heard Malfoy tell their son. Hermione gave out a sigh leaning on the railing of the stairs. Her son sounds so happy being with his father, bonding with him and getting the chance to know him more. She remembered Harry's words earlier. She has to fix whatever's happening with Robert. There has to be more reason to her agreeing to the proposal, it can't just be for Scorp.

"Fuck."

"Something bothering you?" She looks at the direction of the voice to see Malfoy standing in front of the door.

"What?" She shakes it off. "No, I was just... headache. I had a headache all of a sudden so I had to take a break in the middle of the stairs and you know gather myself and all that. I'm good though, I'm good. No need to worry. I got this." She continuous up the stairs into her room locking it before breaking down on the floor.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy."


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione was busy starring at the road and driving safely to listen to her son talking. Well, not really. That wasn't the only reason why she wasn't listening to her son's yaps. She has been trying to figure out what to do with her life ever since Harry and Ginny dropped by. She parks in her usual spot and puts the car on brake.

"I'll see you this noon! Bye, mum." He was about to exit the car when Hermione stops him. "What?"

"You forgot something..."

"What did I forget?"

"My goodbye kiss." Hermione smiles and her son rolls his eyes.

"Okay." He climbs back in the car and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care on your way to work."

"Thank you. You take care too." Her son climbs out and closes the door. "Oh and be a good boy." He nods before running towards the entrance. Hermione leans back on her seat and heaves out a sigh. She grabs her bag from the back seat and begins rummaging through it looking for her cellphone. "Ugh, I need a mental note to remember to clean this out. Gah." She crumples up receipts placing it in a corner reminding herself to throw it out.

"God damnit, I forgot my fucking phone." She grunts and mentally curses herself for her carelessness. Now she has to go back to her house and face Draco Malfoy, if ever he was awake, and get her phone and the drive to work. What a waste of time! "Get it together Hermione, it's been almost a week of him living in your house you need to get used to it." She was used to having him around only when Scorp was there, otherwise it was awkward and weird.

She swerves her car onto the driveway heading back to her house. She hasn't spoken to Robert yet and has no idea when she will. She knows she's been a bad girlfriend but she was hoping that he'd understand. She left a message on his phone saying that she'll get it back together soon and will contact him asap.

It took her five minutes to finally get to her house. She rummages once again through her bag for her car keys and finds it. She was about to put the key in the door when it swings open revealing a Draco Malfoy who just came out of the shower wearing a shower robe.

"Morning, I saw you park your car so I stepped down to open the door for you." He smiles, it was genuine and Hermione knew it. She hated how genuine it was, how real it was. Spite on Draco Malfoy, Spite.

"Thank you." She said through gritted teeth. She hasn't been herself for the past few days and wonders if she was even the Hermione she knew and fought in the war. "I just need to get my phone and I'd be off."

"Okay." She goes up the stairs and opens her bedroom. She heard Malfoy's faint steps following her suit.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you when I can start on that job of yours. I've been feeling like crap sitting here and just being pretty you know." Draco leans on the door frame watching her look through her drawers.

Hermione snorts out a laugh. "Being pretty? Oh stop with the lies." She throws one of her pillows and finds her phone there. "How about you just drop by the office later when you're all prepped out. I gotta go." She steps past him and down the stairs. He follows her again.

"Um, just one thing... I don't know where the hell you're office is." Hermione stops and fought the urge to facepalm herself. Of course he didn't know where.

"Right... how about you prep yourself up real fast and then we'll head there together?"

"Sure, give me five minutes."

"I'll give you twenty, you still take forever to fix up your god damn hair." She sits down on the couch and grabs the nearest book next to her. She was uncomfortable she felt his eyes digging through her before her left to change. She heaves out a sigh of relief.

"I can't take this anymore." She closes her eyes before she mutters so quietly that she knew he wouldn't hear. She had to say it to herself.

"Can't take what?" He asked. He was dressed in a muggle businessman way.

"That was fast."

"See, people do change. I don't take twenty minutes anymore to do my hair. It's perfect in its own little way. So what now, what can't you take?" He glides in front of her and raises on eyebrow. His hands were tucked in his pockets and his hair was swept in one direction.

"Nothing, It's nothing. Are you ready to go?" She stands up and flattens her skirt. Gulping down the lump on her throat.

"You know you can't keep avoiding me for the rest of your life. If you've got something to say why don't you just tell me." Hermione looks him in the eye and saw the sincerity, she hated that. "Come on, go at it. Let's be adults."

"I swear, Malfoy. It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it's just nothing." He shrugs and she gave up. She was full of it. Full of his attitude, full of his presence just plainly full of him and she couldn't stand it and play with it anymore. She doesn't understand anything and she was confused, she hated being confused. She felt like she wasn't in control and it all started when he came back barging in their lives.

"I'M JUST TIRED. ALRIGHT?" She screams at the top of her lungs shushing him. "My relationship with my husband to be is broken and it's not because of him but because of me. I've been acting like a doof for the past few days, EVER SINCE YOU CAME FUCKING BACK. You know what, I don't forgive you. Why are you so cruel to me? All the god damn time. I was finally happy when you came strolling back ruining EVERYTHING."

"Why did my presence ruin your relationship, Hermione? Weren't you happily in love with him? If you were your feelings wouldn't change regardless of my presence." Draco tried to inch closer to her but she was too destructive. She sits down on the couch and starts bawling her eyes out.

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT? I just... I just."

"Do you think that I have it much more easier than you do? I just found out after four years that I had a son and the thought of me not being there in his first three years is horrible. I feel like such a bad father. Another thing is I just found out that the only woman I've ever loved is getting married to some idiot... you know what whatever. If you want me out of your hair I will be." Draco casually walks towards the door but Hermione stops him.

"Draco... do you still love me?"

"I do."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

 **GREETINGS EVERYONE!** I missed all of your reviews so please continue leaving me one. They make my day brighter, always. xxoxo

Anyways, another thing: can you guys help me out with a little problem? I can't seem to see the cover photo for this fanfiction, is it the same case for you? The photo's not mine. But I credited it in the first few chapters. **Please help me out and reply to this question.**

 **Anyways,** here is another update for you guys! Take care and stay safe!

* * *

"Draco... do you still love me?"

"I do." He turns facing her. She was on the couch her tears falling down from her eyes, the same eyes that were starring right into his soul at the moment. "That's the reason why I have been looking for you, you know that. Why do you convince yourself otherwise?"

"Because the trauma of you leaving me before was too painful to handle. I just didn't want to go through that again."

"But I won't... I would never ever ever do it again. If I had known you were pregnant I wouldn't have. I was a coward Hermione but that didn't mean I didn't love you." Draco walks towards her and takes the seat beside her.

"I'm so confused." Draco reaches for her face and she lets him wipe her tears away.

"Why are you?"

"I... I just don't know if I could ever get myself to trust you."

"... Hermione."

"No, Draco. I know you've explained but... I just. I know that you're mum wouldn't approve of this." Hermione pushes herself away. "You picked your pureblood family over me once... I won't bring myself to step back into that mess again not when my son's feelings are involved."

"Hermione... what the hell are you talking about." Hermione stands and wipes her face clean.

"I've realized that I shouldn't be playing stupid. I've realized what you did before and I know you've changed.. but Draco your family is much more important to you and I know you wouldn't think twice leaving me and Scorpius again."

"Hermione, calm down."

"NO I WONT. Draco, you need to get out of my house." Hermione screams and tries to push Draco away. Draco was desperately trying to hold her hands.

"Hermione, you can't do that. You're being selfish think about Scorpius!"

"I'M NOT BEING SELFISH. I'm protecting him from you."

"HERMIONE. Get yourself together. You two, even if you deny it, are my family. I don't care about my mother because I care much more about the both of you than I do with her. Listen to me. Listen to me!"

"NO, I DONT WANT TO."

"WELL YOU HAVE TO. Hermione, I love you and I love our son. Please, just believe me. I will never leave. Why is it so hard for you to take me back? Please take me back."

"Because Draco, you give me a million reasons to not take you back."

"THEN I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT MY MOTHER WILL NEVER COME BETWEEN."

"How, Draco?"

"I have no fucking idea but if I do will you finally believe me?" Hermione stops fighting his attempts on holding her and lets him.

"Until you do, get the fuck out of my house and my son's life."

* * *

"Knock, knock? Robert?"

"Hermione." She pushes the door open and lets herself in. He was sitting on his desk reading some papers when she barged in. "Please, sit down."

She does as she was told plopping her bag on her lap. "So, I came here to apologize."

"Ahuh, would you like some wine?" Robert stands up gliding his way to a cabinet.

"No!" He freezes at her outburst. "I-... I wasn't planning to stay long."

"Oh? I see." He nods and sits down on his desk. "Go ahead, please."

"I... I know I have been acting crazy for the past few days and... I haven't been the best girlfriend or what to you." She looks at him making eye contact and holding it.

"I've blamed Draco for most of this, blaming him for ruining me and my decisions... my sanity." Robert urges her to continue by nodding his head. "But... really, it wasn't him."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"What I'm saying is that it's not because of Draco nor is it about you. I don't want to sound cliche but I think it's me. I've lost myself. If you've known me before I got pregnant you'll tell me the same thing. I've lost myself, Robert. I need to find Hermione and I can't do it while being with you or anybody else." She twists her engagement ring off and places it on his desk. "I'm sorry Robert." She stands up and turns.

"Hermione, you've got to be crazy! You can't just call it off like that. I can help you find yourself. I'll be with you every step of the way." He stands and holds her hand. "Please let me be part of your life."

"Robert, you don't even know me. We've known each other for what? Like a month and a half before we got engaged, how can you help me find myself when you don't even know who I am. I'm sorry Robert." She shakes her hand off and leaves the restaurant, gets into her car and takes off.

* * *

She floos to Ron's place as soon as she got home. She landed on his living room. It was dark and messy like it always was.

"Ronald?" She speaks. His floo can't be on if he wasn't home in the first place. He's in here somewhere. "Ronald?!"

"Mione? Is that you?" She hears some one say from the second floor.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm here, oh. I'll go down give me a second." She sits down on his couch and looks around. She fought the urge of cleaning everything up. She heard him cursing and stomping upstairs before he heads down. "What brings you here?"

"I... I just needed someone to talk to." Ron gives her a hug before sitting down on the chair opposite of her.

"Well, I'm always here even though I know you always pick Harry and Ginny before choosing to see me." The sarcasm in his tone was loud enough to make Hermione cry. "So what's up? I heard some news from Harry, is it true?"

"Yeah.. but I kicked him out this morning."

"How did that happen?" He waves his wand and two cups of tea floats from his kitchen and unto the coffee table. "Did you two get into an argument? Did your guy kick him out? Where's Scorpius?"

"You mean Robert? No. Ugh, I actually broke it up with him a few minutes ago and as for Scorpius, he was at school when it happened... I don't think he'd be pleased to know his father's gone. He loved the presence of Malfoy."

"Rejecting two guys in a day, what a heartbreaker." Hermione laughs. "So what made you kick him out of your house?"

"I was... I was falling for him" She looks at Ron who nods. "Again."

"And that was bad because?"

"... I'm too scared to let him back in my life again." Ron shakes his head and takes a sip out of his tea.

"Come on, what is there to be afraid of?"

"Ronald, you were there."

"I know but... Hermione. Did you know the man left his mother to get back with you?"

"I... Left in what degree?"

"He's practically disowned by his family. You see after Harry came by a few days ago and started yapping about how Malfoy was such a dog I did my own research after he left. He's not as bad as it seems Hermione. I talked to one guy who worked for Narcissa, he was a squib. Said Narcissa ordered him to spy on Malfoy to see he wasn't affiliating himself with you. Malfoy saw him and went home to tell Narcissa that he can just practically disown him and he wouldn't care. Why are you so afraid of a man who clearly loves you more than anything?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Really?"

"Hermione." Ron slouches on his chair and shakes his head. "You were always brave, willing to take risks and what not. Isn't that why you became a Gryffindor? Come on Hermione, give him just one more chance. I'm not really in good terms with him and he's not really the best candidate the world has to offer but... give the poor bloke a second chance? Why can't you just take him back?"

"... I" Hermione couldn't maintain the eye contact with Ron. "I can't, Ron. It's not about him... or having a husband or what not. It's about me finding myself because I've lost her along the way. You tell me that I was brave and the past few actions I made... they were cowardly. Hermione wouldn't do those decisions and I need to find her to find her in whatever corner she hid herself in and... embrace her." Ron stands up to give her a hug which she readily gave back.

"If that's what you think is the best answer."

"It is."

* * *

"Scorpius?" Hermione walked out of her car and onto the school grounds. Her son was happily playing with his classmates when he heard her say his name. He bid his farewell grabbed his bag and marched towards her.

"Hey Mum, you're late." He greets her before giving a hug around her legs. Hermione pats his hair.

"I know, I apologize. Now, get in the car."

"Alright, where are we eating for dinner? Will we be with Dad?"

"Not today honey, not today. Just the two of us. I have some very exciting news and I'm sure you'd be thrilled to hear them." Hermione sparks the engine of her car and begins to drive into the main road. "I was thinking that we can eat something different than burgers."

"Oh no... are we going to a fancy restaurant?" Scorpius grunts on the passenger side.

"I know you'd hate that so I figured something else. I was thinking that we can go eat in a Taco Restaurant. I've been craving for awhile now."

"Tacos? I heard of those... never had one but I guess today will be good to try them out. Anything is always better than a fancy restaurant where all you make me eat is salad."

Hermione laughs at her son and drives in silence for the next 10 minutes. She found the restaurant and parks her car before unlocking Scorpius' door and letting him out. He holds her hand as they walked inside.

"So, how about you get us a booth and I'll order. Then I'll tell you about my good news."

"Alright." He sits at the booth by the window and watches as his mom orders their food. Hermione ordered the specials and two up sized sodas.

"Here you go." She lays the tray on the table. Scorpius eyes the food before poking it.

"Why does it look weird?"

"That's because it's new to you. Go ahead and give it a try." Scorpius shrugs but gives the taco a try and immediately takes back what he said.

"Okay, I take it back. It tastes heavenly." He chomps another bite before asking her about the good news. "So what do you need to tell me, mum?"

"Oh right." She fixes her seat and preps him up. "Well I was thinking we can go for a vacation. Just you and me, you know? Bond again in the beaches, travel coast to coast. I've been really bored lately with the life we've been living and decided to spice everything up, are you on board with me?" Scorpius races one eyebrow at her

"How about school?"

"Come on, we both know you're too smart for school. I'll just teach you the basics and have you send off to Hogwarts as soon as you're eleven." Hermione shrugs and takes a bite of her own Taco. "Oh dear, this is delicious."

"Hmm... how about your job?"

"Remember my secretary? Well, I've taught her everything she needs to know to manage the business and she can always contact me on the phone if she ever needs help. She'll be a manager and at the same time a representative. I was thinking of writing some books fiction and non while we are on vacation." Hermione looks at her son who just stares at her with a flat face.

"How about Dad? Will he go with us?" Hermione's face fell. She knew he'd ask for his dad. She grabs his tiny hands and holds them.

"Well.. not for the next few months but I'm sure he'll be with us soon."

"Did you two fight?"

"What? No. We didn't. I just, I just wanted a vacation with you. Don't you like the idea?"

"Hmm..." Scorpius grabs back his hands and scratches his head. "Well it does sound inviting."

"Doesn't' it?"

"Where will we go though?"

"I was thinking about visiting your grandparents first in Florida then afterwards you're free to choose wherever you want us both to go." She smiles.

"Bermuda Triangle?"

"That sounds very hard... but we'll find a way if you really want to." Scorpius smiles and gives her his hand for a shake.

"Deal!"

"Deal."

* * *

Blaise heard a loud pop in his living room and decided to check who it was that gave him a visit. He restricts the apparition to his house to only his parents, Pansy and Draco. He wonders who turned up.

"Mate?" He says as he sees the familiar platinum blonde hair. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I... I don't know *hic*" He collapses on the floor. Blaise lifts him up to the chair.

"Seriously man, what's up with you?"

"I... *hic* She kicked me out of her house *hic* and have no idea where to go. *hic* I can't go back to the Manor."

"Oh right... the whole disown thing-y. I heard about that... " He whisks his wand and a glass of water floats out from the kitchen. "Here drink this. I'll make you feel better. Do you need to stay for the day?"

"Yeah, just need to *hic* gather myself for a few *hic* hours."

"Alright. I'll help you get to the guest room." Blaise tosses one of Draco's arm across his shoulders and begins helping him walk towards the East Wing. "Bloody Hell, you've gotten heavy." It was a real struggle for Blaise. He opens the door as soon as they got near and shoves Draco to a bed. "Oh my god, Draco. Get your self together."

"I'm *hic* trying."

"I've never seen you this wasted, why the hell did you let it get this far."

"BECAUSE IM DEPRESSED"

"That's a very exaggerated term that I doubt. Mental illness is something to joke about." Blaise wags a finger and shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk."

"*hic* She kicked me out of her house *hic* and I can no longer see my son *hic* It is depressing *hic*"

"Your son?"

"YES MY SON"

"Well I'll be damned, the bachelor of the year Draco Malfoy knocked up the brightest witch of our age." Blaise crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's the most precious thing I've ever seen, Blaise. *hic*" Draco sobbed into his hands.

"How old is he?"

"Four, Hermione had him after I left her. He looks just like me when I was young. I just feel so terrible for not being with him for the last four years and... it seems I can never see him again."

"Why not? He's your son after all you have the right."

"But she doesn't want me too... says she knows my motives and would just probably leave her once my mother finds out."

"Wait, your mother doesn't know?" Blaise asks sitting down beside him on the bed. "Then what's the reason why she disowned you? Nobody really knew.. well I did. I thought it was because of Granger but... when you told me you had a son with her I assumed it was because you had a half blooded son."

"No, she doesn't know. I don't want her too but now... I just have to find away to secure Hermione. To let her know my mother won't do anything bad to them."

"Your mother's not that bad, I think she'll understand."

"You say that cause she's not your mother."

"Hey. I've been to your house a few times and she's treated me like an angel. I think I know what I'm saying. I think what you should do is just man up, waltz in the manor and confront her." He stands and leans on the door frame. Draco pondered the suggestion.

"You're right."

"When was I not." Blaise laughs at his own joke.

"I should just confront her."

"Yeah!"

"Tell her about Hermione and my son."

"Yeah!"

"Tell her that she can't do anything about it cause it's my life!"

"YEAH!"

"Thanks man." Draco pats his back before apparating to the Manor. Blaise eye's widened in shock.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD DO IT WHILE YOU'RE DRUNK YOU BLOODY IDIOT."


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHORS NOTE** /

 **DISCLAIMERS:** J.K Rowling owns it all. Even my life (lol just kidding but she can have it if she wants it)

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE** , so it's almost Christmas and because of that my gifts to everyone is frequent updates. It will not be longer than two days so please check back everyday to read the new chapter.

On another note! If you're going through something like a problem or what not please know that I am approachable! I can be your friend and I will listen to your problems and everything! Just give me a message, alright-y? Alright!

* * *

"MOTHER"

Narcissa was reading in her study when she heard the familiar voice of her son. It was coming from the West Wing where the guests normally enter through the floo network or apparition. She closes the book and smiles. "I was right, he did come back." She whispers to herself before standing up and leaving her study.

"MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in the study dear. I'll come to you." She strides keeping her poise trying to hide the excitement of her son being back. The past few days were miserable, she felt the emptiness of the house more than ever. She wanted to apologize for everything she has done but doesn't know what or how to do it. She's glad he's the one who's taking the bigger leap and apologizing to her.

She greets him. "Draco, glad to see you home." He was a disaster and she knew that was because he was penniless, homeless and disowned. "I accept your apology, dear. I'm ready to take everything back, welcome home." She opened her arms wide for him to enter. He raises one eyebrow at her and shakes his head.

"That's not why I'm here mother."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" She felt the anger boil inside her.

"Mother, we need to talk."

"ABOUT WHAT DRACO?" She yells at him. She could smell the alcohol oozing off of him.

"Mother, you need to calm down and sit." Draco points at the chair. Narcissa grunts restraining her anger and does as she was told. "Mother... I have a son."

"Ha! Don't tell me you got that mudblood pregnant boy!" She laughs.

"BUT I DID"

"Foolish, tsk tsk. That can be fixed. Have her abort it." She scoffs.

"No, mother. I have a son and he is four years old."

Narcissa stops laughing and realizes the seriousness of the topic at hand. She stands slowly. "That's not possible, you haven't seen her since.. you haven't seen her since four years ago."

"I got her pregnant before I left her." Narcissa's eyes watered. She remembered her own experience. Back in her last year at Hogwarts before she got engaged to Lucius she had a boyfriend who she loved and dreamed of marrying. He was a pureblood, from a well known family too but her family didn't favor him so she hid the secret to everyone including Bellatrix.

 _"Inigo, you promise not to tell anyone?" Narcissa asked as she laid down in bed with him. They were in the room of requirements hidden from prying eyes. This has been going on for about a month and a half. The two started talking after one quidditch game where they sat right beside each other._

 _"I won't." The hint of sadness in his voice was enough to startle her._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Narcissa sits up right and looks him in the eye. He can never lie to her because she could tell._

 _"Why do you lie?"_

 _"Well, I was..." Narcissa urged him to continue by rubbing his chest. "Why can't we be official." Narcissa sighs out loud._

 _"I've explained this to you. My parents will not approve."_

 _"Why not? It's not like I'm muggle born."_

 _"But you denied to request of the Dark Lord." She stops remembering her father's words. Never ever interact with a family who has rejected the Dark Lord. "Your family's life is in danger. My parents will never let me associate with you." Narcissa stands and starts gathering her belongings._

 _"Narcissa, I love you."_

 _"and I love you too... but I can't." She dresses up. "As much as I want to... " She preps her skirt and fixes her hair before twisting the knob open._

 _"Hello, Cissa." Her mouth opens in shock as she sees Bellatrix with that stupid smirk on her face._

 _"Don't tell them." She pleads at her. Closing the door behind her trying to hide whoever it was. "Please, Bella."_

 _"Oh.. but I've already did."_

"... she kept the baby?" Narcissa asked Draco

"She did."

 _"YOU ARE A DISGRACE. I am glad that Bellatrix saw before anybody else did. It's a good thing she always kept an eye on you. You little slut!" Her mother yelled as she cried on the ground curled up into a little ball._ _"WHAT WOULD THEY SAY? Oh what Lord, what will the Malfoy's think. IF THEY KNEW, If they knew our family pride will burn out. All because of you Narcissa. YOUR STUPID ACTS."_

 _"Dear, don't worry. I've talked to the boy and made sure he will never speak a word about it." Her father came holding his wife trying to calm her down. Bella sat right next to her holding her wand on her belly. Narcissa has been puking and getting headaches often, they were beginning to doubt if she was pregnant or not. They were just waiting for an answer._

 _"Ahh." Bella gasped and everyone looked at her. Narcissa looked at the tip of Bella's wand which glowed pink. "Cissa, you're pregnant."_

 _"I am..." She stands looking at the wand that glowed pink. She smiled and felt happy. "I am."_

 _"What are you smiling about? This doesn't mean you can get back with him. You're getting that bastard aborted."_

Narcissa's tears fell at the realization. Hermione, this girl she's been hating has been through what she had. All the years of being with Lucius' dark mind crowded her thoughts. She stared at the window as tears fell down her eyes. Draco kneeled down in front of her begging her something she couldn't hear, she was too busy remembering.

"Mother please." She turns her attention to her son who was weeping. "Please let me be happy with my family, please don't harm them. Hermione won't let me see my son anymore... she's afraid you'll take him away. Mother please assure me you won't. Mother please." He was crying onto her lap and she felt her heart break.

"I'm... I'm sorry Draco." She holds his arms and makes him look at her eyes. "I... I won't hurt them. I won't hurt your son nor your wife."

"Mother?"

"No... I... I've realized how evil I have become." She stands making him stand too. "I... I want you to get them back. Reassure them that I would never hurt... my grandson. Never Hermione... never."

* * *

 **Hope you had fun reading this chapter!**

ANDD hello to that review made by that guest in Chapter 25, I'd just like to tell you that everyone has their limits and even the most formal and perfect person will break down like a two year old and swear like an uneducated 11 year old at some point. As for the cursing it is possible to keep that separate though, I know handful of people who can poise theirselves up in front of their children meaning no cursing, no foul mouthing and so on and I'm pretty sure Hermione Granger is the kind that poises herself up in front of her own child. On the Draco aspect, he respects Hermione's decision of keeping their son away, after all he has been missing in action for the past four years and he knows he'll get them both back if he finds the right solution one that will dignify Hermione's assumptions. He's Draco Malfoy of course he knows that Hermione has no legal rights to take away their son. Is that enough to satisfy you "I don' wanna" reason? I guess it's my fault for not expounding on the Draco part but I thought that everyone concluded that already... anyways hope you read this!

OTHER THAN THAT, love all your reviews I make sure I read them all. And if you've got any questions whatsoever like the one above, feel free to leave one asking me to justify it and I'll try my best to answer it.


End file.
